


The Prince and his Knight (On Hiatus as of Oct. 12, 2019)

by CallieTheMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, He and Pat are exes, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Logan is a scientist, M/M, Not really nsfw, Platonic Analogical - Freeform, Same with Virge, Some dirty jokes here and there, Superheroes, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, They have powers, haha - Freeform, it's virgil, like at the end, like everyone is gay, not in a bad way, not really - Freeform, okay bye now, on guess who, patton helps him, platonic royality - Freeform, possible angst, princey has a crush, sorta - Freeform, spoiler - Freeform, still guessing, superhero au, this is gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallieTheMango/pseuds/CallieTheMango
Summary: Virgil never wanted to be the villain, but when you’re given super powers at birth, and are forced to make the decision between being hated by the entirety of the world, or getting revenge for your father’s death, what would you do? Virgil now has to balance the life between him as Stormy Knight, and trying to maintain a healthy sleep schedule as just another civilian.Roman has alway wanted to play hero, and when you’re given amazing super powers at brith, you have to use them for the greater good, right? And when Roman is given his very own arch-nemesis, who he also seems to have a crush on, he now has to learn how to keep his superhero shenanigans as Prince Invisible a secret from his friends (with the exception of Patton), family, and basically the whole world.When Virgil gives Roman a chance to prove himself innocent, the two set aside their rivalry and go on an epic quest to find the true killer of Virgil's father, while also growing closer together. Because, hey, anything can happen when it's just an adventure between a prince and his knight.





	1. Intro!

Hey there! Welcome to The Prince and his Knight. Kinda skeptical about the name right now, so it might change later on. But let's get some important things out of the way:

\- The main characters in this story belong to Thomas Sanders. However, I may feature some of my OC's.

\- This story is my original, and I do not mind if you repost this on any other website, just please make sure to credit me!

\- There may be various trigger warnings, but I will put those at the beginning of each chapter.

\- Mild to severe language in this book!

\- Not really nsfw, but I will still put a warning if things get a bit spicy.

\- Some inappropriate jokes here and there.

\- The book will change perspective throughout chapters, or within chapters, so I will make sure to put who's point of view it is so ya'll aren't confused.

And that's about it! Here are also some character descriptions and backgrounds that will be mentioned throughout the book:

Virgil Raine/Stormy Knight

\- Has jet black hair that he’s been dying since his was fifteen. He’s naturally a ginger.  
\- Emerald green eyes  
\- Is very pale because he’s only ever out of the house when he needs to be.  
\- He’s relatively tall, and he’s six foot one  
\- Was born in England and lived there until he was about sixteen, but moved to Orlando because his father needed to work there. He is currently living with his best friend, Logan Castro.  
\- He’s 23 years old.  
\- When he is a civilian, Virgil Raine works as a barista at a local coffee shop. He hates the entitled customers that always come in, but the job pays well.  
\- When he is “Stormy Night” he is dubbed as the “villain” by literally everyone, and he knows that. He’s not sure how he got his powers, but he’s glad he has them. His is being able to create storms from his fingertips and can fly. He has proof and reason to believe that Prince Invisible was the man behind his father’s death, and he is using his powers to do everything he can to destroy everything Prince Invisible loves, until he confesses.  
\- His villain outfit consists of simple, sleek design. It is made of spandex and kevlar to allow for him to move freely while offering him protection, with a bit of looseness near his neck. He has a simple black cape with a silver chain pinning the two ends together. (Yes, this is based off the “Everybody loves the villain” scene). Virgil also has a mask to keep his identity a secret. 

Roman Vasquez/Prince Invisible

\- Has naturally dark brown hair that is very fluffy and wavy.  
\- Chocolate brown eyes.  
\- Quite tan from spending a lot of time outside whenever he gets the chance to.  
\- He’s five foot ten, and he gets annoyed whenever he’s fighting with Stormy Knight, because he’s shorter.  
\- Born and raised in Mexico, but moved to Orlando for university.  
\- He’s 24 years old.  
\- When his is a civilian, he works at a book store run by his best friend. Although he enjoys the lovely environment at the store, he also continues to work there because his favorite coffee shop is across the street. And one of the guys who works there is pretty cute.  
\- When he is “Prince Invisible”, he is dubbed as the “hero” by literally everyone, and he knows that. He’s not sure how he got his powers, but he’s extremely thankful for them. He is able to turn invisible, and has super strength. No matter how many times he tells Stormy Knight that he isn’t the reason for his father’s death, Stormy doesn’t believe him. The prince’s is able to turn invisible.  
\- His hero outfit is a near carbon copy of Virgil’s. However, instead of a cape, Roman has a blood red sash. His suit is also white with a red stripe running down the pant leg. Roman’s mask is golden, for both identity and aesthetically pleasing reasons. He had his suit made by his best friend, Patton. He wields a sword because he thinks it makes him look cool

Logan Castro

\- Has naturally black hair that is very smooth and shiny, but he doesn’t use hair gel because that’s time wasted that could have been used for science experiments.  
\- Has walnut colored skin.  
\- Dark eyes the are basically the void, but are normally hidden behind clear rimmed glasses.  
\- Sort of short, he’s barely five feet and eight inches.  
\- He’s 25 years old.  
\- He’s been living in Florida his entire life.  
\- He works as a science teacher, at the local high school. When he isn’t working at school, he is in his laboratory. 

Patton Marcus

\- Has bleached blonde hair that is just a mess of curls.  
\- Is very tan.  
\- Has bleached blonde hair that is just a mess of curls.  
\- Has bright blue eyes.  
\- Pretty tall. He’s exactly six feet tall.  
\- He’s 24 years old.  
\- He was born in California, but moved to Florida when he was seven because of his parents getting divorced.  
\- He works at the books shop he runs, but also spends a lot of time volunteering at the animal shelter. In his spare time, he also is an apprentice to Logan is his science laboratory. 

And that is all! I hope you enjoy this book!


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Invisible's first encounter with Stormy Knight

One summer evening in a small city in northern Florida, the city’s newly famed hero, dubbed Prince Invisible (or Roman Vasquez if you knew the man behind the mask), had entered an alleyway because of an anonymous tip saying there would be a fight between two of the city’s most notorious gangs. However, once he was there, there seemed to be no one in sight. The hero weighed his options, which were to either wait and see, or go back home and prevent his clothes from smelling because of the mysterious odor coming from the dumpster next to him. As the man was turned around to head back home, another figure stopped him in his tracks. A person in a near identical suit stood in front of him. The prince clapped his hands in delight, and the person in front of him looked at him with a confused stare.

 

“Ah, are you here to stop the gang fight as well? Thanks for the back up, but I think I can handle it. I’m Ro- Prince Invisible, and you are?” The prince extended his hand to shake to formally introduce himself to possibly a new ally, but the stranger took this as an opportunity to twist both of Prince Invisible’s arms into a near knot behind his back.

 

“No need for introductions, princey. I know exactly who you are,” The dark man snarled into the hero’s ear.

 

“Well, I’d like to know who you are,” The prince’s voice strained in pain, but he was trying his best to resist the urge to cry out in pain.

 

“If we’re playing the whole “superhero game”, you can call me Stormy Knight,” The stranger loosened their grip, but still held on tightly.

 

“Well, _Stormy Knight,_ let me go, you bastard!” The struggling man tried to push his foe away, but he was far too weak.   
  
“I’ll let you go once you admit that you are the killer of my father!” Stormy pushed the hero up against the wall, keeping a tight grip on the collar of his suit. Roman examined his opponent, noticing how devishly handsome he was. Stormy had bright green eyes that were hidden behind a black mask. His hair was so dark, it blended in with his suit. The tight suit did not hide the fact that the man was quiet muscular, making Roman question his sexuality more than he had ever done so in his life. But right now was _not_ the time to admire the beauty of the man who was trying to kill him.

 

“How do you even know it was me?” The prince gasped for breath as he continued to kick the stranger. He aimed for Stormy’s shins, and was actually able to hit him. Roman nearly cheered in victory, however Stormy didn’t even flinch at the contact.

 

“My mother and I were told that the killer didn’t even lay a finger on him. There were no bullet wounds. No stabbing from behind. No, he was killed by being crushed underneath a car. I studied for years on end, trying to find out possible suspects. How was it possible? But then I remembered, what if they were like me? Did they have powers. And you,” Stormy Knight jabbed a finger at the prince’s chest, “Prince Invisible, are the only person in this area that has powers.”

 

“You have powers?” Roman looked at the man flabbergasted at how he hadn’t displayed any of them yet.

 

“No, I was just able to make this suit from thin ai- OF FUCKING COURSE I HAVE POWERS!” The dark man yelled angrily.

 

“You can make a suit with your powers? I had to get mine made by my friend,” Roman thought for a moment, wondering how life wasn’t fair in in situations like this.

 

“For fuck’s sake, are you done? Can we proceed with this whole ‘I can actually kill you with my pinky’ thing?” Roman found this stranger ten times more arousing when he was angry, but Roman knew he should’ve been more focused on how the man had literally just threatened to kill him with a single finger. Roman opened his mouth to yell, but for some reason couldn’t seem to get a sound out. The anger continued to build up in the face of his current problem in front of him, but then to Roman being an extremely lucky person when it comes to these things (note the sarcasm) another problem was building up down south. The problem was then noticed by an absolutely infuriated Stormy Knight. Stormy looked down, thinking it was a weapon. But to his relief and disgust, it was something else.

 

“Are. You. Fucking. Hard?” Stormy looked at Roman with pure exasperation. Roman had no reply, but to smile sheepishly. Stormy Knight dropped Roman, and the hero fell with a loud thud that echoed through the alleyway.

 

“Decided to give up?” Roman smirked joyously as he got up, thinking the he defeated Stormy Knight.

 

“Only because I can’t believe how you have _not_ been killed by someone else. And also, I can’t kill you until I know what happened to my father. But you don’t seem to have _other_ problems right now. Until we meet again, my sweet prince,” The dark stranger gave a mock bow, and said the name with sarcasm dripping at the end of it. He flew off into the night, his long black cape trailing behind him.

 

Roman looked up into the sky, trying to wrap his head around what had just happened. As he walked back to his apartment, he thought about what Stormy Knight had said about “playing the whole superhero game”. Was Stormy his arch-nemesis now? To be fair, his brother didn’t seem to be an extreme threat to society, so maybe he could be. As he fumbled with his keys to get inside his apartment, a worried Patton greeted him at the door.  
  
“Roman! You’re finally home!” Roman returned the hug, but Patton noticed that Roman was sort of disassociated from it, “You good, kiddo? Did they hurt you badly? Do you need a paramedic?”

 

Roman’s overprotective roommate was sometime’s overbearing, but it was still nice to have someone looking out for you, “I’m fine. It was bait set up by this other guy with superpowers. He calls himself Stormy Knight.”

 

“Oh my goodness! A real super villain?” Patton’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“I guess?” Roman still wasn’t sure what to think of the guy, “He was really cute. Had a British accent.”

 

“Does our hero have a crush on the villain?” Patton squealed, but then quickly changed his mind, “What am I thinking? You have to make sure you don’t let your attraction to this guy get in the way of your work! What if he kills you because you were distracted?”

 

“Doubt that’ll happen, padre. I’ve had a long night, so I’m just going to get some sleep now,” Roman nodded towards his room, and just flopped onto his bed. The crazy events of the last hour replayed in his head, and he wondered how many more times they would meet.

 

The answer to that question was actually quite often. Roman being the dumbass he was would fall for Stormy Knight’s tricks, the prince would then find a way to get out of the situation, and Stormy would curse into the wind. Sort of the whole Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus style fighting. But then one particular summer’s evening, nearly an entire year later, Stormy Knight extends an offer to our hero. And that offer changes the relationship between these two for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the intro for my book! Not my best writing, but I wanted to get a little bit of background out there for the future chapters that are currently in the works! If you have any general questions about this AU, you can ask me them on my tumblr @Callie-The-Mango, and I will try and respond to all of them! Speaking of tumblr, if you want any drabble/one-shots requests, I'll be doing those on tumblr! You can reply on the main post that talks more about this, or you can ask directly in my messages.


	3. The Townhouse Cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes to the Townhouse Cafe for the first time, and falls for the barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: (although censored) USE OF A GAY SLUR AHEAD.

_Virgil_

 

As per usual, Virgil noticed that the only patrons of the Townhouse Cafe were snobby asshats, who felt as if they were entitled to everything. You would think that a café in the middle of a nowhere town wouldn’t attract so much attention from rich people, but you’d be wrong. Maybe it was all for the aesthetic, maybe they were all rich hipsters who wanted to boycott against Starbucks, or maybe it was both. Nonetheless, Virgil hated his job, and he only stayed because of the large paychecks he gets. As Virgil wiped the countertop, a new customer came in. They had a black leather jacket over a plain white t-shirt, and black jeans. Aviator glasses covered their face, but Virgil could tell that behind the glasses, the person was giving disgusted glances towards the other customers. As the figure walked towards the counter, Virgil prepared himself for the worst.

 

“M’kay, let’s make this snappy. I made a vow six years ago to never step inside another place that sold coffee unless it was a Starbucks, or it had cute guys. This,” The customer gestured with his hands wildly, trying to encompass the entirety of the café, “does not qualify those standards. So here’s a little thing that was given to me to give to you. Don’t ask me who it’s from, and don’t ask my why. The person also told me that they forgot to write the time on the paper, but 12:15 today is good.”

 

Virgil stared at the man in disbelief. He hated stereotyping people, but this guy seemed to be the epitome of the gay best friend on TV. Virgil knew he had no right to make comments like that, especially with the fact that he was about as straight as a rainbow himself. The guy might even be straight. Nonetheless, Virgil took the note the person had slipped towards him.

 

“Are you going to order anything?” Virgil hoped at least the guy had an objective, other than to give Virgil a letter that could probably have been given to him at any other time than his morning shift, which was also his busiest shift. This would also mean that he would have to deal with the cranky customers behind the leather clad man.

 

“Nah. Like I said, this ain’t a Starbucks, sweetie. Ta-ta,” The man wiggled his fingers and began furiously tapping away on his phone. Virgil took the note and stuffed it in his pocket, and mumbled an apology to the next customer in line.

 

The rest of the morning played out in a near cycle. One after the other, bitch ass customers would yell at Virgil about their coffee being slightly colder than they wanted, and Virgil was tempted to shove those drinks they complained about forcefully down their throats. Or better yet, pour them over the ungrateful heads of the customers. However, Virgil was quite comfortable with his paychecks, so he’d rather not risk it.

 

As Virgil’s shift was coming to a close, he was just about ready to stab someone. So far, no one had left a tip, and the number of complaints he had been given today could not be counted on both his hands and toes combined. He was just about ready to clock out and grab a lunch, but the bell on the door rang. Virgil sighed heavily, and tied his apron around his waist again. The customer was wearing nothing but a black tank top and running shorts. They were sweating buckets, but Virgil could not find anyone more attractive. However, he shook his head because he had no time to date anyone in his frantic mess of a schedule. Plus, this guy was way out of his league. And he promised himself that he wouldn’t ever love anyone like he did with _him_. As the person walked to the counter, Virgil could almost hear “Careless Whisper” play in the background. And as Virgil made his way closer to the radio, that was because the song was actually playing. He grabbed a sharpie from the pocket of his apron, and prepared himself to take the guy’s order.  
  
_Roman_

 

Roman’s shift at the Book Nook would not start for three hours, so he decided it was about time he had gone on a proper run. He had been using the treadmill for the longest time, not really in the mood to make some sort of social interaction. He waved to the people as he passed, and each was returned with a smile. As lunch came closer, he began making his way to the book store. Maybe he and Patton could grab a quick lunch before his shift started. However, something caught his eye instead. Although he had never went to the Townhouse Cafe, he had always seen seemingly rich businessmen always walk in there, and it seemed to attract a large group of people. Deciding to treat himself, Roman stepped inside the café. As he entered, his eyes immediately noticed the extremely cute boy working at the counter. The boy had dark hair, and beautiful emerald eyes. The guy had several piercings along his ear, and one on his lip. Roman suspected the guy probably owned MCR merch, but hey, to each their own. He made his way to the counter, noticing how “Careless Whisper” was playing faintly in the background. As he made his way to the counter, he thought of different ways to approach the guy. With confidence? With wit? With cheesy pick up lines? He made the decision quick, as he had already arrived at the till.  
  
“What can I get you?” The man looked up, his green eyes shining.

 

“A caramel macchiato, but you’re number would also be nice,” Roman winked, but he was internally freaking out. Had that been too much? Was the cute emo even into guys?

 

“What’s your name?” The man walked over to grab a cup from the stack that lined the window on his left.

  
“It’s Roman.”

 

That will be coming right up,” The man took the cup and scribbled something on it, and began to make the requested drink.

 

“Do you mean your number, or the drink?”   
  
“The drink, dummy,” From behind the thin layer of glass, Roman could see the guy roll his eyes.

 

“So you aren’t going to call later _,_ Virgil?” Roman caught a quick glance at the person’s name tag, and the suddenness of Roman learning his name seemed to startle the emo barista.

 

“I don’t give my phone number to strangers,” Virgil slid the extremely sweet drink in the direction of Roman.

 

“Well, how about we become not-strangers and I take you out to lunch right now? If you have a break of course,” Roman seemed calm on the outside, but inside, he was so proud of himself for being so smooth.

 

Virgil looked wary for a moment, and glanced at the clock. He seemed to hesitate for a moment, but a storming customer pushed Roman out of the way, and angrily slammed his drink onto the counter.

 

“I requested to get a venti, and guess what I got instead? A fucking tall! You probably even charged me the same!” The man yelled at Virgil. Roman was scared, and looked around anxiously wondering where the man had come from. Virgil, on the other hand, was seemingly calm.

 

“Sir, I am aware of your drink. I told you previously that my colleague had to get cups from the back because we no longer had any at our disposal. You agreed, and I charged you as much as a tall would. If you would like, I can replace your drink.”

 

“What I would like is for this fucking fa****t to stop flirting with you in line!” The man turned to Roman and jabbed a finger at him. He took the drink off the counter and splashed it onto Roman’s shirt. The coffee burned, and Roman was sure it was going to leave a permanent stain, “Thanks for making me late, fucking asshole.” Virgil quickly jumped over the countertop, and stood in-between of the man and Roman.

 

“You listen here, and you listen good. This man right here has done nothing but try and order a coffee. You on the other hand have been acting rude and disrespectful. I am asking you to leave right now, and if you don’t, I will call the cops and ask them to handle this instead,” Roman noticed that withe very word, Virgil seemed to loom over the man even more. The man pushed Virgil slightly, but then exited the cafe with large and hasty steps. Virgil huffed, and Roman stared in amazement. This guy was _amazing._ He looked around the place, and noticed several customers gawking from above their laptops, but went back to what they were doing earlier as if nothing had changed. Virgil went back behind the counter, and wiped off the counter with a rag.

  
“T-thank you. I really appreciate you doing that for me,” Roman smiled sheepishly.

 

“No problem, I guess? Stuff like this happens a lot,” Virgils shrugged, and Roman stared in disbelief. No one deserved to be treated like shit.

 

Roman opened his mouth to say something again, but Virgil said something instead, “You should probably go, because my boss is probably going to want to hear what happened from you, but it’s just going to waste your time because he isn’t going to do anything about it in the end. Drink’s on me, by the way,” Roman grabbed the drink, and offered a small wave, and Virgil just gave a nod. Needless to say, Roman knew that Townhouse Café would become a regular place for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being patient! I am already working on the next chapter of this book, and I am quite excited for it. If you want to know more about when I'll be posting, on when exactly I'm working on this book, you can check me out on Instagram @callie_the_fander! It's basically a fan page for Thomas Sanders, and I'll be posting on my story when the next chapter's coming out, if it already has, or if it's in the works/delayed. Thank you!


	4. New and Old Acquaintances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton wants to introduce Roman to his friend, unbeknownst to Roman that they have already met.

_Virgil_

 

As Virgil hung his apron on the rack in the break room, he overlooked the letter for about the millionth time, not sure if what he believed was in front of him really existed. It could be his mind playing tricks on him, and he couldn’t risk being treated like a fool for it. Making sure he was the only one in the room, Virgil began to read the letter aloud, hoping it would somewhat make sense when he actually heard the words on the paper.

 

_Dearest Virgil Raine,_

_You don’t know who I am yet, but that will soon change. Although the rest of our city seems to be absolutely oblivious, I on the other hand am always observing what’s going on. I am quite aware of who you are, Stormy Knight. I am not sure of your motives towards Prince Invisible, but if it has something to do with your father, I may be in some sort of assistance for you. I am aware of the true person behind the killing of your father and their motive. However, I do want something in return. I am asking you to go on this quest to retrieve me three items that have been stolen from me. Go to the address below as Stormy Knight at 11:30 tonight, and I’ll give you more information. It will only be there tonight, so you can take my offer or leave it. I don’t believe you have bad intentions for our famed hero, quite the opposite. I know you are hurting, Virgil. You’d rather not even be the villain if you had the choice. So take this opportunity so you no longer have to keep hurting the man you know is innocent. But alas, I can’t force you to make decisions, can I?_

_Regards,_

_(Hopefully) your future ally_

 

Virgil was aware of how gullible he had to be to fall for something as stupid as this. As he grabbed his stuff and headed outside, he came to three possible conclusions about the bizarre situation:

 

  1. The person was probably a twelve year old who thought they were smart and cracked the code about who Stormy Knight was (although he was right), and wanted to expose Virgil for it (of course Virgil wouldn’t let them).



 

  1. The person was some teenager who was playing a prank on him because he looked somewhat similar to Stormy Knight (which is true because they are actually the same person).



 

  1. The person was telling the truth



 

Although Virgil’s sensible side was telling him it was probably the first two options, maybe both, his heart longed for the third one to be true. Virgil sighed, and wanted some way to clear his head, or maybe just think about this more. He looked around for any possible places he could head to for a bit, and Virgil found the answer right in front of him. Quite literally, as it was the Book Nook Bookshop. Virgil was well acquainted with the owner, Patton Marcus, as he worked with Logan a lot and came over to their apartment for dinner at least once a week. Virgil saw it as the perfect distraction, and headed straight for it.

 

Upon closer inspection, Virgil had found to his dismay that the store had been closed. He then sighed, and turned around to head over to his car and possibly seek some form of venting to Logan, without spilling every detail, especially the ones that involved the whole thing about him being the city’s most notorious super villain. He started his car and began making his way towards Logan’s laboratory.

 

_Patton_

 

Gosh, Patton felt bad about making Roman fill an extra shift at work just moments ago. He was currently hanging upside down on the leather couch in Logan’s lab, trying to find something entertaining to do. For the past hour he had been lounging in Logan’s lab- which was less of a lab, and more of the basement in his house, which he had made into a makeshift, and potentially extremely dangerous, lab- trying to assist in all ways possible. You see, when Patton had accepted the apprenticeship a few months ago, he was more than ecstatic. He had always found a large fascination in science, but because of his poor grades in other subjects, it was difficult for him to get into a good college to explore his field. So instead, he took up an opportunity from a mutual friend, and wound up here, with his blonde curly hair in his eyes watching as Logan Castro, frantically ran around, trying to connect dots that never seemed to really line up. Patton had come into the apprenticeship, believing that it would be a great way to continue learning more about the science field, but he was instead trying to help Logan find evidence to support his conspiracy theories about Stormy Knight and Prince Invisible. Patton had learned to become accustomed to this, as he quite enjoyed Logan’s company. He got lost in thought for a moment, only brought back by Logan’s phone going off. Logan, startled, picked up the phone.

 

“Hello? Virgil? Oh, yes. It’s just me and Patton. Are you currently driving? That is extremely unsafe! Okay, well at least I took safety precautions when making it!” Logan furiously hug up, and Patton started giggling. Patton knew that Logan and his roommate had gotten along quite well, so their small petty arguments always made him laugh.

 

As if on cue, the doorbell upstairs rung, and Patton jumped at the feet to go get it. Logan muttered a thank you, as he quickly jotted something down in his most prized notebook.

  
Patton ran up the stairs, and swung the door open, wondering why Virgil hadn’t just used his keys. However, it wasn’t actually Virgil standing at the doorway. Instead, it was his own roommate.

 

“Roman? I thought I asked you to cover my shift? Is someone there right now? Was there an emergency? Do you need something? Do I need to go there right now?” Patton was already picking up his coat from the rack, but Roman stopped him with his arm.

 

“Relax, padre. I called Maggie and asked her if she could fill in, and she’s on her way right now, because I just wanted to talk to you. Are you going to be free anytime soon?” Roman didn’t seem to be needing any immediate attention at the moment, but Patton was still curious to what he had to say.

 

“Maybe? Logan seems to be frustrated again because he has gazillion theories about Prince Invisible that don’t seem to add up,” Patton laughed lightly, and Roman laughed nervously, “Don’t worry, I kept my lips sealed,” Patton quickly added that last statement, and proved it by zipping his lips, and throwing away the imaginary key. Roman breathed a sigh of relief, and Patton gave a reassuring smile. You see, Patton wasn’t one for lying, that wasn’t his whole deal.However, he had to keep an itty bitty secret from Logan, that wasn’t actually so itty-bitty. While Logan had been working his butt of for months on trying to figure the identity of the famed hero, Patton had known it all along. Heck, he had even been the one who designed Prince Invisible’s suit. Roman having the big mouth he did, and being Patton’s best friend and roommate, he was the first and only person to know. Or so he thought before he found ou- Never mind that. It was Roman’s story to tell, not his. And although he felt guilty seeing Logan make it his life’s work to figure it out, he felt less bad knowing that Roman’s life was safe from crazed fans or villains, and that he didn’t know who Stormy Knight was.

 

“Oh, it’s fine. I had just met a boy-,” Patton squealed excitedly, cutting Roman off.

 

“What’s his name? Where did you meet him? Is he cute?” Patton gushed at the thought of Roman finally finding someone. Patton felt like he talked about his crush, aka Logan, far too often. so he enjoyed hearing what his roommate’s recent infatuations. Roman laughed at the sudden outburst of questions, and smiled.

 

“Well-“ As Roman tried to speak once more without interruptions, the pair could hear keys being fumbled with at the door. Patton smacked his forehead, completely forgetting the whole reason he came out here a few minutes ago.

 

“We can just say hi to Virgil before heading out. I’ll just tell him to say goodbye to Logan for us,” Patton shrugged, and a look of panic rose on Roman’s face. Outside the door, he heard the drop of something, and a loud string of curse words from the person outside.

 

“Virgil? As in, tall, British accent, piercings, probably owns MCR merch Virgil?” Roman was now yelling, waving his arms around crazily.

 

“I mean, a person’s looks don’t _always_ define their likes and dislikes, but sure. And speak of the devil,” Patton’s voice trailed off, and lo and behold, the said man in question walked in, fuming.

 

“You drop your phone on the concrete once, and it’s cracked all over,” Virgil explained to no one in particular, “Hey, Pat.” Virgil gave a quick nod in Patton’s direction, and the father figure looked around, wondering where Roman had gone, since Virgil had not acknowledged him. Out of the corner of his eye, Patton could see a distressed Roman attempting to hide behind the couch. Patton laughed, and Virgil looked in that direction. Out of curiosity, Patton believed, Virgil made his way to the couch and peered over it. Patton laughed as an awkward chuckle came out of Roman, and a face of shock came onto Virgil.

 

“Hey, Virgil!” Patton walked over to the two, and noticed that Roman’s voice was strained, and he was giving an awkward salute to Virgil.

 

“Random guy from the c-coffee shop? Wh-What the ever loving fuck are you doing in my house?” Virgil grabbed a cushion from the couch and started beating Roman, and Patton ran to interfere.

 

“Whoah, whoah, whoah! He is my roommate, and he and I were planning on asking you and Logan if you wanted to grab lunch with us,” Patton kept his arms between Virgil and Roman, trying to keep peace. Virgil dropped his cushion, and looked at Roman, then to Patton, and back to Roman.

 

“Your safe for now, Ronald,” Virgil seemed to eye Roman carefully.

 

“It’s actually, uh, Roman,” Roman offered a half grin, and Patton noticed Virgil’s eye roll.

 

“Whatever, Romano Cheese. Let’s get Lo over here and we can head out,” Virgil started making his way to the basement, and Patton and Roman hung out upstairs. Once Patton knew Virgil was out of earshot, he turned to Roman and giggled.

 

“Was that the guy you were talking about? The one you _like_?” Patton teased Roman, and Roman’s face became obviously brighter.

 

“Yes,” Roman sighed.

 

“Roman’s got a crush on Virgil! Roman’s got a crush on Virgil! Roman’s got a cr-“ Roman covered Patton’s mouth, and shook his head in embarrassment. Patton just laughed, and was happy that he decided to call off work today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! Did you guys see the new Sanders Sides vid? It honestly had me really shook, and I don't fucking now what to believe. I have so many questions, and I want answers. If you ever want to rant, honestly just message me on my insta @callie_the_fander, and I will rant with you. Thanks for reading!


	5. How Do You Learn To Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan remembers the very first time he and Patton had gone to the diner.

_Logan_

 

The scientist groaned in frustration once more, but he heard light footsteps on the stairs. He stopped immediately in case it was Patton, as he did not want to deem himself a fool in front of his apprentice.

 

“Hey, nerd. So Pat and his roommate were wondering if you wanted to get lunch with us,” Logan’s familiar roommate was standing on the final step to the basement, and Logan sighed in relief.

 

“Of course. Let me just organize everything, and we can go,” Logan nodded, and went to put everything away. Once he was sure Virgil was out of sight, he placed his most prized notebook into it’s protective case. He made his way upstairs, and noticed Roman in the corner talking to Virgil. Roman had his elbow propped up against the wall, and his head was leaning on his hand. Virgil, on the other hand, had been blushing madly, yet Logan could tell he was trying to spit out bitter remarks towards the other. Patton was on the couch, scrolling through his phone, delighted at seeing what Logan presumed to be baby animals. He coughed to announce his presence in the room, and everyone turned.

 

“Logie, you’re finally here!” Patton gushed. Logan felt his cheeks getting redder than that of Virgil’s. He could see Virgil and Roman trying not to crack up, and sent a death glare both their ways, “I was thinking that maybe we could go to mine and Logan’s usual, Lana’s Diner.” A wave of agreement seemed to flow through the group, and following the unanimous vote, they all headed to Patton’s car outside. Once they were settled with Logan in the passenger seat, and Virgil and Roman in the backseat, they began the drive to the town famous diner.

 

(Time skip brought to you by my love for Roman fucking Sanders)

  
Logan had never seen the entire deal surrounding the diner. The food was far too greasy for his taste, and it was not good for the body. Despite it being one of the oldest in the town, and everyone seemed to adore it. Although Logan had to admit that the milkshakes was superb, he could find an equally as good drink somewhere else. However, he continued to come back over and over again with Patton because whenever they came, Patton seemed to be mesmerized by the place. As the group entered the all-too familiar restaurant, he recalled the first time he and Patton were here, and why it all meant so much to him.

 

_11 months ago_

 

_“Uh, Logan?” Patton’s voice was squeaky and soft, as if he was too timid to speak up. Logan turned to his apprentice, his face obviously filled with annoyance, as Patton’s face seemed to become crestfallen._

 

_“Yes, Patrick?” Logan sighed heavily. Although he was all for teaching others the beauty that was science, he could not believe this, for lack of a better term, dimwit, had found any reason to be interested in the art. They had only been aquatinted for a few hours, but in those past few hours, the apprentice had already knocked down several beakers (thankfully old donations, so not the most valuable to him), gotten a chemical burn on his arm, and the absolute worst part was when he had somehow gotten his grubby hands on his most prized notebook. The once clean and precise notebook full of notes regarding his very important studies and findings, a crisp and clean page was now covered in small doodles of dogs and cats in the margins._

 

_“It’s actually, Patton. I know we got off on the wrong foot-“_

 

_“An understatement,” Logan mumbled, but it was still loud enough for Patton to hear._

 

_“I was wondering if you had wanted to go get lunch at this diner downtown,” Patton’s gaze had averted to the floor, and he fidgeted with his fingers. The man, despite being a third of a foot taller than him, still had childish tendencies. Although Logan did not have a soft spot for children as most do, he still felt guilt for not abiding to the wishes of the “child” in question. Logan tapped his chin in questioning, although he already knew the answer._

 

_“Fine,” he said after a while. Patton’s eyes lit up in the childish manner aforementioned earlier. Logan pushed himself out of his chair, and followed Patton out of the room. Logan noticed the man had a new skip in his step that Logan wasn’t sure if he wanted or not._

 

_Once the two had exited the house, and waved a quick goodbye to Virgil who had been lounging on the couch for the past few hours, they entered into Patton’s little 2004 Chevrolet Impala. After driving for a bit, Logan sniffled a little, and the car seemed to smell faintly of Crofter’s Jam. He half smiled, but quickly went back to his usual expressionless face._

 

_“You like the smell? Yeah, my roommate had gotten me to try some once, and now I eat it so much my car even smells like it,” Patton chuckled lightly, and Logan’s face became flushed with embarrassment. The rest of the car ride became silent, with the exception of the light hum of whatever pop song was on the radio._

 

_Once they arrived to the restaurant, Logan wasn’t sure whether the place had surpassed or had been subpar to his expectations, as alas, he hadn’t had any to begin with. As they began to make their way inside, Logan deemed it to be a typical American styled diner. An unlit neon sign greeted them outside, and the familiar smell of greasy food on the inside. However, Patton seemed utterly mesmerized by the restaurant. His bright blue eyes twinkled with glee, and he seemed to be lightly tapping his foot to the beat of the song someone picked on the jukebox. The two made their way to a booth, and settled in. Logan took out his phone and noticed it was 1:12 PM, and he had gotten several texts from Virgil:_

 

Virgil: where tf are you rn

 

Virgil: i’m hungry

 

Virgil: wherever you are give me sum damn food when u get home

 

Virgil: helllooooo

 

Virgil: im bored

 

Virgil: r u having fun

 

Virgil: u nvr have fun

 

_Logan sighed, and excused himself from the booth, and went outside to call Virgil, as he didn’t want to have to text everything._

 

_“Hello?” Virgil answered from the other line._

 

_“Hello, Virgil,” Logan replied._

 

_“Where are you right now? I’m starving, and we ran out of frozen pizzas.”_

 

_“I’m at a diner downtown.”_

 

_“With who?”_

 

_“The apprentice. Patton,” Logan whispered the name, as if saying it too loudly was a taboo no one but him was aware of._

 

_Virgil wolf-whistled from the other side, making Logan blush. He was glad they weren’t in person, as Virgil would have been howling with laughter, “Already on a date after being together for a few hours? Damn.”_

 

 _“It is_ not _a date!” Logan defended._

 

_“Yeah, yeah. Stop talking to me, and go to your boyfriend.”_

 

 _“He is_ not _my boyfriend!” Logan was now fuming, and people in the parking lot had turned to stare._

 

_“Whatever, don’t forget to use protection!” Logan gasped loudly, and as he was about to scold Virgil, the line went dead. Logan stuffed his phone back into his pocket, and tried to compose himself before going back inside. He sat back down, and he assumed that his frustration was evident on his face, as Patton seemed to become concerned._

 

_“Hey, is everything okay?”_

 

_“Oh, yes. My roommate had simply asked me something, and he had teased me about the answer. He can get on my nerves a lot, but I still lo- have a strong regard towards him,” Logan caught himself before saying the dreaded “L” word._

 

_“Why don’t you just say love?” Patton’s face seemed to become crestfallen when mentioning his roommate, but continued to try and help Logan._

 

_“I-I am just not comfortable with saying it to people who I’m not romantically tied to, or if their in my family,” Logan said firmly._

 

_“Well, I haven’t known you for very long, but there are a lot of things I love about you, even if we’re not family or dating.”_

 

_“Patton, love is a strong word. It doesn’t have any meaning when it’s just tossed around.”_

 

_“That doesn’t matter, Logan. Love is found everywhere.”_

 

_“That’s preposterous.”_

 

_“Logan-“_

 

_“Patton, I must excuse myself. I have some more important matters to attend to,” A waitress began to make their way towards their booth, but stopped in their tracks as Logan angrily stormed out. Once he was standing in the parking lot, it occurred to him that he had no means of going home. He hadn’t brought any money, as Patton insisted that he would pay, and forced Logan to leave his wallet at home (of course he still took his ID). Logan breathed heavily, his anger boiling by the second. He looked at his watch to check the time, and it was already 1:30 PM. However, what he actually saw was his face in the smooth reflection of his watch. His face seemed so cold and emotionless when put next to that of Patton’s. Patton’s rounded face with bright eyes and a wide smile, compared to Logan’s square face with muddier eyes, and a mouth that remained a straight line. Patton, who’s entire being was soft and reminded you of a warm sunny day in spring, while Logan was a rainy day when you forgot your umbrella, and the water dripped down your hair and onto your flushed cheeks, feet soaked. He moved to the sidewalk, and sat down on the curb. Why was he so intent on comparing himself to the apprentice? They had no reason to be affiliated with one another, except for purely work matters. He buried his face in his hands out of frustration. After a while, Logan heard soft footsteps running towards him. He perked his head up, to see the familiar brown curls bouncing towards him.  
_

_“Log-“ Patton began as he sat next to the said man, but Logan interrupted him._

 

_“Can you teach me how to love?” Logan blurted. Patton stared at him for a moment, but then turned straight ahead, and chuckled lightly._

 

 _“Love is a feeling, Logan. You can’t just teach it like it’s from a textbook,” Patton’s smile was bittersweet, and Logan’s face became crestfallen upon hearing that. But Patton quickly added, “It’s not difficult, but I’m going to help you in every way I can,” Patton moved towards Logan_ , _and took his hand into his own. Logan flinched at the sudden contact, but then melted into it. He turned to Patton, and for what seemed like the first time in years, smiled genuinely. The two got up, and made their way back into the diner, hand in hand._

 

And now Logan was here, standing outside the very diner, watching Patton’s cheery eyes absolutely in love with the place. And maybe now Logan with Patton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am currently on spring break, so I'm thinking of uploading 1-2 more chapters within this week (no promises!). If you want to see more updates on when I'm uploading,


	6. Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil dance to one of the best Queen songs. (Not as boring as this summary I swear).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter gets a bit sPIcY. Nothing too graphic, but just in case ya'll wanted to know.

_Roman_

 

“And so, that’s how Logan and I came to absolutely love the place!” Patton giggled and turned to Logan, who’s face had been flushed the entire time Patton was relaying the event. However, Roman hadn’t cared enough to listen, as he was distracted by the man in the booth next to him. The man with the several piercings lining his ear and the raven dark hair that was the most beautiful man Roman believed to ever exist. He watched as Virgil listened to the story intently, taking sips from his strawberry milkshake.

 

“Was it necessary to share all the details?” Logan groaned, and it caused Virgil to laugh. Oh that laugh! It sounded like little fairy bells ringing. Roman wanted to hear more of it whenever he could. So he looked around, thinking of what he could do to entertain the man. HIs eyes rested upon the jukebox next to their table. He rifled through his pockets and found that he had enough money to pay for a song to play. As the familiar tune began to move it’s way throughout the restaurant, Virgil, Patton, and Logan perked their heads up to see Roman already jamming along to the intro the song. He moved his way back to the table, and extended a hand to Virgil. Virgil cocked an eyebrow, but took the hand. Patton was already dragging Logan out of his seat and onto the little “dance floor” next to their table.   
  
_This thing called love, I just can't handle it_

 

“So,” Virgil moved to the beat a bit, Roman assumed it wasn’t his most comfortable position, but Roman also assumed that he would rather not grab more attention by refusing to dance along with the three others, “What made you want to dance? Thought you were all cool like a prince trying to woo someone?” If this was what being in love meant, he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it.

 

_This thing called love, I must get round to it_

 

“Ha ha, very funny. But I thought I could live out my romanticized dream of living in the 50’s,” Roman sighed dreamily.

 

“Yep. African Americans were still treated like shit, women were treated like shit, and gay people were treated like shit. Totally would have loved to have been there,” Virgil stopped his little “groove” for a moment to add in sarcastic jazz hands.

 

Roman rolled his eyes, “I said _romanticized._ In that universe, all that stuff would be gone. I just want to go into a diner wearing a poodle skirt, drinking milkshakes till they become the death of me, and spin my partner around with good music in the background like this,” Roman took the risk, and quickly grabbed Virgil’s hand to spin him around. Although he was caught by surprise, Virgil seemed to have well enough reflexes to be prepared.

 

_I ain't ready_

_Crazy little thing called love  
_

“Well, you can do that now,” Virgil stepped away for a moment to go back to their table and grabbed his milkshake to show off what he meant. Virgil offered Roman the rest of his milkshake, and he took it all in one swift swig.

 

“What an absolute madman,” Virgil laughed heartily, and Roman rolled his eyes.

 

“See, you’re living your dream right now. You can go get a poodle skirt from a costume shop, and there. Your dream is fulfilled,” Virgil had noticeably moved a bit closer to Roman, and Roman could feel the heat crawling up his cheeks.

 

“Well how about spinning around my partner, huh?” Roman taunted, testing the waters. He knew what he said could lead the conversation several ways, but he had a sliver of hope for the one he wanted to take place.   
  
“For today, I’ll be a replacement,” Virgil gave a wink, and he spun Roman around.

 

_It cries (like a baby)_

_In a cradle all night_

 

“Hey!” Roman protested, “I was the one who was supposed to spin you around!”

 

“You already did it earlier,” Virgil let go of Roman’s hands, and instead took the opportunity to slip off his large jacket, which revealed that he had only a black t-shirt underneath. And not to mention, he was _ripped._ Roman made note to get on his bad side, as he looked as if he could crush him with just his pinky.

 

“You are insufferable, you know?”

 

“Ah, but you still seem to like me, nonetheless,” Virgil tsked.

 

_It swings_

_It jives_

_It shakes all over like a jelly fish_

 

Virgil moved towards the center, and Roman believed that some form confidence had sparked in Virgil, as he began to show off his fancy footwork.

 

“Where’d you learn to dance?” Roman tried to desperately match what Virgil was doing, but he couldn’t keep up.

 

“Took lessons as a kid for a couple years. Lost a lot of that, but my dad used to take me to diners and he showed me all of his favorite dance moves,” Virgil smiled bittersweetly, but Roman wasn’t quite sure why.

 

“Well, tell him I said that he was a wonderful teacher.”

 

“I-I can’t.”

 

“Why?”

 

“He’s dead,” Virgil’s moves didn’t seem to stop, but they slowed down, and fell off rhythm. Roman immediately regretted what he had just said, and it must’ve showed because Virgil reassured that everything was fine.

 

“It’s alright. I’ve learned to cope. Not really ‘conventional’ ways I guess? But it’s fine,” Roman would’ve asked, but he didn’t want to overstep his boundaries again, “C-Can we just dance?” Virgil hastily added, trying to steer the conversation away from the current topic.

 

“Of course,” And with that, Virgil brought himself back to his groove, and Roman trying his absolute best. (Which was utter shit, but it’s the thought that counts.)

 

_There goes my baby_

_She knows how to rock 'n' roll_

 

“What made you pick this song?” Virgil asked after the moments of awkward silence.

 

“I guess my love life is kind of crazy right now? Torn between two people,” Roman’s face flushed, as the man that had asked was one of the reasons why it was so crazy.

 

“Ah,” Virgil inched towards Roman with the newfound confidence from earlier, “Do I happen to know one of these people?”

 

Roman could hear the slight shakiness in Virgil’s voice. He was sure this was far out of his comfort zone, however, he was all for it.

 

“Possibly,” Roman’s face remained straight, and he placed his hands around Virgil’s shoulders, pulling him closer than they already were. Virgil didn’t seem to complain, so Roman took this opportunity to push him up against the wall.

 

_She drives me crazy_

_She gives me hot and cold fever_

 

“You know we’re in public right?” Virgil whispered, breathing into Roman’s neck. The action sent shivers down the latter’s spine.

 

“That makes it all the more fun,” Roman turned his head over his shoulder and gave a wink before doing something he never thought he would. He looked around, and noticed that the other patrons had their backs to the pair, so they wouldn’t be able to see what they were doing. With that reassurance, Roman started to grind down onto Virgil, Virgil’s eyes widening in surprise as he did so. However, he didn’t seem to opposed to it at all. The two didn’t speak, or hell, even look at each other. Logan and Patton hadn’t checked in for a while, so they turned to the pair, who stopped their actions immediately. Logan gave a confused face, but then turned away again.   
  
“Better be careful, babe. We don’t want them catching us now, do they?” Virgil nipped at the shell of Roman’s ear, and let out a soft moan. He turned and gave a full kiss to Roman’s lips, and Roman could’ve sworn that Virgil was an angel sent down from heaven to give him a taste of what he was missing if he sinned. But then of course, what they were doing was in no way holy. They continued their previous actions, and became so lost in the pleasure that they had both closed their eyes, unable to see what was going on around them.

 

_Then she leaves me in a cool cool sweat_

 

Roman had lost himself in the ecstasy, but he was turned around hastily. He was now with his back up against the wall. Virgil leaned to his ear and whispered, “If I remember clearly, I had said that I wasn’t going to give a random stranger my phone number. Now that we’ve done this, I think we’re well acquainted, don’t ya think?” Although Roman was somewhat disappointed that they had not finished what they started, he was internally freaking out, as he had just been given the opportunity to receive the phone number of one of the cutest people he’s ever met.

 

“I’d hope so,” Roman laughed sheepishly. They quickly exchanged phone numbers, to which Roman accidentally yelled score out loud. He immediately covered his mouth, and flushed profusely.

  
“Don’t get over excited,” Virgil did his signature eye roll.

 

_I gotta be cool, relax, get hip_

_And get on my track's_

 

Roman nodded, and remembered that he was _the_ Roman Vasquez. People were nervous and jittery because of _him_ , not the other way around. But what was happening now, with the billions of butterflies swarming in his stomach, he had only felt this once before. It was an odd, yet not an unwelcome feeling. He tried to adjust himself back to his usual confident and quite frankly, egotistical self.

 

_Take a back seat, hitch-hike_

_And take a long ride on my motorbike_

_  
_ “Hey, you two ready to head back now?” Patton was smiling giddily, and Logan’s face had become undoubtedly redder.

 

“Yeah, just one sec,” Virgil typed in the last digits to Roman’s number, and vice versa.

 

_Until I'm ready_

_Crazy little thing called love_

 

As the song faded out, the four began making their way towards the exit. However, a man in a leather clad jacket and aviator sunglasses blocked Roman from leaving.

 

“Are you by any chance, Roman Vasquez?” The man asked, not even glancing up from his phone.

 

“Uh, yeah? Why?” Roman had learned that giving away your name to random strangers was not in any way helpful, but rather put yourself into much more dangerous situations.

 

“M’kay. So I just have this little note for you, and don’t ask me from who, and don’t ask me why,” The man wiggled his fingers, and he left about as quickly as he arrived.

 

“Who was that?” Logan’s glasses fell onto the bridge of his nose, so he pushed them back up.

 

“I’m not sure. Do you know him, Ro?”

 

“Never seen him in my life. How about you Vir-“ Roman turned around to see Virgil gritting his teeth, and mumbling something, “What did you say?”

 

“Nothing!” Virgil almost yelled it, “Let’s just go,” He stormed out of the diner, with the other three trailing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I recently changed my insta to more of an art account, so the new @ is @callie.the.mango! I post my shitty drawings and ukulele covers, and I hope you check it out!


	7. Do we Have a Deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our hero and villain are asked to make a deal.

_Roman_

 

The car ride was deadly silent, and nobody seemed to want to change that. Virgil was staring out the window intently trying to avoid eye contact with everyone, but more specifically, Roman. Patton kept on checking in the mirror what the two in the back were doing, but was stopped by Logan who Roman assumed thought it would be best to leave Virgil alone.

 

As they arrived back at Logan and Virgil’s house, Virgil was the first to get out and make his way into the house.

 

“My sincerest apologies for Virgil’s immature behavior,” Logan apologized to Patton and Roman, yet the statement seemed directed at the Virgil stomping up the stairs. Roman wasn’t having any of it. If he was truly a hero, he was going to help the damsel in distress, or more so the emo in distress, get through whatever issue he was at the moment.

 

“Can I talk to Virgil?” Roman asked as he stepped out of the car.

 

“Roman, I understand you have the best intentions, but Virgil right now is in a state that I simply cannot allow for you to be troubled with.”

 

“Oh, c’mon Logie. The worst Virgil can do anyways is play his edgy music really loudly. And if that’s the case, I’ll can try and calm him down,” Patton placed a reassuring hand on Logan’s shoulder, and Logan sighed.

 

“Fine. But if there is ant form of misdemeanor, I am not at fault,” Logan turned, and the three entered the house. Logan guided Roman up to Virgil’s room, and knocked, waiting patiently for what would happen next.

 

_Virgil_

 

Virgil stormed up the stairs, not giving any for or implication that he gave a shit that he was disturbing quite possibly everyone in the neighborhood. _This_ was one of the large reasons why he didn’t give a damn about romance and anything of the sorts. Not really since- ut that was different. But it was because every guy you fell for would turn out to be an utter dickhead who just happened to have a quite attractive face. However, Roman wasn’t just any dickhead that you saw on the street catcalling unfortunate souls. No, he was the egotistical man that the entire city adored with every inch of their being. There was no doubt in Virgil’s mind that Roman Vasquez and Prince Invisible were the same person. Years of studying with Logan about the hero had brought him to know the hero probably more than he knew himself. But when the leather jacket man at the diner came up to them and gave him the letter, Virgil knew for sure that they were one and the same. Why else would the same man want two people at the same time to meet up if they had no correlation with one another whatsoever? He pulled the door to his room open, and slammed it closed with a force that shook his dresser on the other side of the room. Virgil fell face flat onto his bed, and groaned miserably into his pillow.

 

“Virgil? Are you in there?” A voice called from the other side of the door, and the man in question recognized it as the voice of the person he wanted to see the least at the moment. 

“I don’t want to talk right now,” Virgil was fully aware that he probably sounded like an angsty teenager, but at this point, who cared?

 

“Well, I’m coming in anyways,” Roman opened the door and barged his way inside.

 

“I see consent isn’t important from both parties,” Virgil mock smiled.

 

“Listen, is everything good? You seemed pretty upset when that guy came up to us at the restaurant. Hey, if you’re jealous, you can just tell me, you know?”

 

“Jealous of what? That some other guy captured the heart of a person who was so easily wooed by me without even speaking one sentence to one another? I can’t believe you caught me,” Virgil’s sarcasm and snarky remarks were at their peak when he was frustrated and angry. 

 

“Hey, I’m trying to be helpful here!”

 

“Well you aren’t. I have somewhere to be later today, and I need to take care of some business before I leave,” Virgil pushed escorted Roman outside of his room, and Virgil tried to protest, but Virgil being slightly stronger was able to get him out. He slammed the door closed once more, pushed his back against it, and slid down to the floor. He didn’t want to see Prince Invisible as Roman. No, he wanted to see them as two different people, and not have to feel even more painful guilt whenever he hurt Prince Invisible, knowing that they were acquainted in real life. Virgil sighed, and proceeded to spend the next few hours sulking in his bedroom, up until 11:15 PM.

 

(Time skip brought to you by my love for my ukulele)

 

“Logan, I’m going out,” Virgil startled the man who had been lying on the couch with a book in his lap, napping with a familiar father-figure laid in his lap.

 

“Oh my word, Virgil,” Logan adjusted his tie and glasses, and hopped up from the couch, startling Patton in the process. The man rubbed his eyes, and looked at what Logan was yelling at, “You have not eaten anything in the last ten hours, that is in no way beneficial to your health. Also it is an unacceptable hour to be out, especially if you have no means of fighting back to those who may harm you, due to your lack of nutritional intake.”

 

“Well, falling asleep on the couch isn’t the best for your body either, but you seem to be doing it,” Virgil shrugged, and twirled his house keys on his index finger, “I’ll be back in at least an hour.” He opened his door, ignoring all the angry complaints from his roommate, and the worried looks from Pat.

 

Virgil slipped out the letter from the pocket of his hoodie, and immediately recognized the address as the alleyway where he and princey had first met. He turned down the familiar streets, and found himself nearing a large tree on the sidewalk. Making sure nobody was nearby, he snapped his fingers, his normal outfit disappeared and was replaced by his kevlar and spandex suit, with a mask covering his face. He stepped back out, and walked straight ahead, noticing that he had reached the alley way.

 

“Nice to see you again!” A voice chirped behind Virgil, and scared the living daylights out of the man.

 

“Jesus Christ, Ro- Prince Invisible,” Virgil caught himself, but the hero became noticeably worried at the mention of his actual name.

 

“Ro as in Robert? As in Robert Downey Jr. because he plays Ironman, who is also a superhero? I thought I had great nicknames, but you obviously have better ones,” Prince laughed awkwardly, and Virgil smacked his forehead.

 

“I take it you got the letter as well?” Virgil knew the answer to this question, but he wanted to move the conversation.

 

“Yup. We were at a diner, and my boyfriend got really jealous and pissed off,” Roman laughed, and Virgil snorted, “Hey, be happy for me, alright? Just because it isn’t you, doesn’t mean you can’t be supportive.”

 

“I feel bad for the guy,” Unbeknownst to Roman, his arch-nemesis was the guy.

 

“Anyways, why I haven’t you tried to kill me?”

 

“Listen, today’s been weird as shit, and I haven’t eaten anything in the last ten hours, so I do not enough energy to fight a guy wearing a fucking masquerade mask. I’m saving what I do got to defend myself in case this is a scam.”

 

“Ah, so the cape dwelling duo accepted the invitations,” A voice appeared from the dark, and Virgil couldn’t see more than a silhouette of a person. However, they had a notably bright eye that seemed to resemble that of a snake’s. Virgil started a fighting stance just in case, but the guy howled in laughter, “My little storm cloud, don’t worry. We won’t be fighting today. And even if we did, it wouldn’t be hand to hand, as my snakes over here are a bit hungry, so I would let them do the work,” As if on cue, a couple of snakes made a hissing noise.

 

“What do they do?” Roman pulled his sword out as if instinctively.

 

“Curiosity killed the cat, my sweet prince,” The figure stepped out of the darkness, and placed a hand on Roman’s cheek. Virgil examined the person. The person, who he presumed to be male, had dark blonde hair that fell into loose curls on the side of his face. One of his eyes was hazel, while the other one was the one that was similar to a snake’s. Around the eye, there seemed to be snake scales. He didn’t wear a full “hero” outfit like Virgil and Roman did, but just plain black skinny jeans and a t-shirt, underneath a black jacket that had yellow accents on them. Something about him seemed to be recognizable. Virgil wasn't sure how, but he felt like he knew the person. _Could it be_ , Virgil's eyes widened at the realization, but then he shook it off, and instead just assumed it was the fear playing tricks on him.

 

“Yeah, but satisfaction brought it back, snake face. Tell us what they do,” Virgil wasn’t going to risk his life not knowing what the snakes could do.

 

“Fine. If you must know, when they bite you, you’re controlled by me, if I am within a reasonable distance. However, discussing our powers isn’t what we’re here to do. We’re here to talk about why I recruited you. You see, I have been greatly wronged and I’ve been robbed of what truly belonged to me.”

 

“And why should we trust you? We don’t even know your name, but you seem to know who we are behind the masks,” Virgil wanted to step carefully with this, as he wasn’t sure what the man’s true motives were.

 

“You don’t have to, but I both discussed in the respectful letters why this would be beneficial for both of you. And also, you can call me Anguis. Back to what I was saying earlier before I got so _rightfully_ interrupted, I have been robbed of things that truly belong to me, and I need you to retrieve them for me.”

 

“Why don’t you do it yourself?” Roman seemed more confused than trying to give a sassy remark.

 

“I would, but unfortunately I have a rare skin condition where I am unable to go out into the sun without facing terrible skin reactions. That’s why I have these scale like things on my face. I used them to cover up the damage that I’ve already faced. We keep on getting sidetracked, so please let me speak so everyone can go home and you have time to think about whether or not you want to accept my offer. So, I have lost three items that have much value to me. They are a special locket given by a past lover, a photo of my twin brother and I on our fifth birthday, and a bowler hat given to me by my father before he died. They are all located in Florida, if I did it properly, and here are there locations and a picture of the items,” Anguis pushed slips of paper into Virgil’s palm, and this was all so overwhelming, Virgil had only caught snippets of what was being explained, but he took it as enough information to make his decision.

 

“I’ll do it!” Roman yelled excitedly, and Anguis clapped his hands happily.

 

“I need to think about it,” Virgil said finally, and Anguis unclasped his hands.

 

“Well decide quickly because your counterpart seems quite enthusiastic about doing it. You don’t want to let him down, right?”

  
“He’s my arch-nemesis, I always let him down. But that’s besides the point. Can’t he go on his won anyways?”

 

“No, both of you go, or the offers off.”

 

“What if we say ‘no’, then?” Roman stepped back from his answer a bit, Virgil noticed that he must’ve realized he shouldn’t have said yes right away.

 

“Then I’ll tell everyone your true identities,” Anguis’ voice stayed steady, but his eyes told a different story of anger. Both Roman and Virgil froze, and Roman’s face became full of fear. Virgil’s kept his straight (although he was gay).

 

“Send your minion to me tomorrow where he gave me the letter this morning, and we’ll tell you our final answer tomorrow,” Virgil said cooly, and Anguis sighed.

 

“Fine,” He looked at his watch, “It appears to be midnight now. I should be leaving. Please consider the offer, especially you, Stormy.” With a salute, Anguis disappeared back into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello there! sorry for the late chapter! if you follow me on instagram, you know that i was going to go on a hiatus, but then the whole reason behind it cleared up, but the chapter was still delayed a bit. it is a little longer than usual, and i hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Behind the Mask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secret aren't always meant to be secret, right?

_Roman_

 

Roman wasn’t quite sure what to take out of the recent series of events. Was he angry? Excited? Worried? However, his thoughts were cut short as he was currently being dragged by the wrists of Stormy Knight.

 

“Where are you taking me?”Roman hadn’t completely trusted Stormy Knight yet, as he still posed to be a threat to the hero. They stopped at a large tree, and the villain motioned him to sit down on the small patch of grass in front of it, “Is this where you plan on killing me?”

 

“No, this is where I plan on asking you to undress and take you to my house. Change into your normal clothes, and we can talk about this at my place,” Stormy Knight was obviously agitated, which caused all of his answers and sentences to be blunt and straight to the point.

 

“What? I don’t have my spare clothes with me!” Unlike Stormy, Roman did not magically make his suit with his powers, but Patton had made it for him.

 

“Fine,” Stormy bit his lip, and weighed his options, “You know what, you know where Logan Castro lives?”

 

Roman nodded, wondering what plans the villain had for him at the scientist’s house.

 

“What I need you to do is to sneak over there with your invisibility, then become visible again and take off your mask. If he asks about the costume, say that you were doing cosplay or something and tell him that you need to talk to Virgil because he left an earring at your place,” With the last sentence, Stormy took off one of his earrings and placed it in the palm of Roman.

 

“Well, what are you going to do?” How were they expected to talk if he wasn’t even going to be there?

 

“Don’t worry about me, princey,” The villain patted Roman’s shoulder, and quickly ran off. Roman watched as he disappeared, hoping the plan would work. He snapped his fingers to activate his invisibility, and became making his way towards the house.

 

(TIME SKIP)

 

Once arriving on the doorstep, Roman slipped off his mask before knowing on the door. It was immediately swung open by a sleep deprived Logan, and an as extremely tired Patton trailing behind him.

 

“Roman? What are you doing here so late? And why are you wearing a Prince Invisible costume?”

 

“I-uh, had to return an earring to Virgil,” Roman offered the fakest smile he had probably ever put on, but the sleepy Logan must have bought it.

 

“An odd request, and he isn’t home yet. I presume he is still making his way here, oddly enough, which wouldn’t make sense as he would have probably came here before you, or at least the same time, ” Logan looked confused, and Roman’s head buzzed, looking for a reasonable lie.

 

“Maybe he used the backdoor?” Roman didn’t even know if they had a backdoor.

 

“Of course. He probably didn’t want to disturb me if I was still on the couch. You know where his room is,” Logan ushered him inside, and Roman made his way upstairs.

 

_Virgil_

 

Virgil raced through the streets, trying his best to avoid all forms of light. As the familiar house dawned upon him, he noticed that Roman had already reached the doorstep. Virgil groaned, and sprinted towards the back of his house. He climbed the tree that was just outside his window, and climbed it, opening the unlatched window. (He kept it unlocked when at least one person was in the house, just for emergencies like these).

 

Once he stepped inside, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and recognized them as the boots of the hero. Virgil quickly snapped his fingers, and appeared in his normal outfit. As Virgil straightened his jacket, Roman peeked inside the door, and sighed a breath of relief. He slowly closed the door behind him, and moved towards Virgil.

 

“Oh thank goodness, long story short I was just sent here by someone, and I don’t know when they’re coming, so is it cool if I just wait it out here?” Roman shrugged, and Virgil couldn’t believe the actual amount of stupidity he had to not realize that Virgil was that person.

 

“No, because you aren’t waiting for anyone,” Virgil took a deep inhale, preparing himself for whatever was going to happen next, “It’s probably best if we introduce ourselves again. Hello, my name is Virgil Raine, but most know my alter ego, Stormy Knight.”

 

Roman’s reaction was less of a coherent response, but rather babbles, finger pointing, and his mouth gaping open.

 

“Vi-Virgil? What?” Roman ran his fingers through his hair, and Virgil could tell he was just as weirded out as he was, “Since when?”

 

“Since the first time we met a year ago, Prince Invisible.”

 

“This isn’t a prank, right?” Virgil shook his head, and created a small storm at the tips of his fingertips, “So you know that stuff I said earlier about having a boyfriend, that got jealous, and stuff?”

 

“Yes, I know you were talking about me, and no I wasn’t jealous. The same man gave me a letter earlier today, and I was angry because, I-I kissed you. And you’re my arch-nemesis,” Virgil whispered the last sentence, hating how he actually _enjoyed_ the kiss. How terrible was it that the person he hated happened to have the softest and sweetest lips to ever exist?

 

“I can’t believe this,” Roman shook his head in disbelief, and Virgil nodded. It was absolutely mind boggling, “How did I not realize?”

 

“Was it not obvious? How many British speaking, black dyed hair, with many piercings do you know in this city?” Virgil was quite a unique looking character, so he wasn’t sure either how no one else but Anguis apparently knew who he was.

 

“That’s a fair point. I-I’m really sorry, Virgil,” Roman looked at his feet, and Virgil wanted to feel pity, but he was still angry at he wasn’t sure who or why.

 

“Let’s just get to the reason why we’re here, okay?” Virgil wanted to brush off the awkwardness, but he knew it would continue being the elephant in the room, and it was far too heavy to budge, “I’m here to extend you an offer.”

 

“About what?”

 

“May I see your letter?” Virgil extended a hand, and Roman cautiously gave it to him. Virgil skimmed through the letter nothing how it was exactly the same as his, except the motives were different, and it was all just for more exposure. It didn’t hit onto the personal level that it did for Virgil, and it hit him that this quest was so Virgil could feel some sort of closure. To finally admit that it wasn’t Prince who did it, but something or someone else, “I will go on this quest, because I want to give you a chance.”

 

“To…”

 

“Prove your innocence. Show me that you didn’t kill my father. Than we can part ways, and I’ll give up the whole ’super villain’ act,” Virgil shrugged, although this was a very important matter.

 

“Wait really? You’ll stop trying to ki-harm me?” Roman’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“Yes,” Virgil hesitated, before nodding his head.

 

“You have yourself a deal!” Roman extended his hand excitedly, and Virgil slowly offered his.

 

“But,” Virgil retreated his hand, “If you don’t fulfill your end of this bargain, I can’t make any promises with what I’ll do.”

 

Roman tapped his chin in thought for a bit, but shook his head.

 

“I know I’ll be able to do it,” He nodded eagerly, and stretched his arm out again. Virgil took it, and shook the hand firmly.

 

“We start tomorrow. Meet me at the Townhouse Cafe,” Virgil offered a salute, and Roman took it as his cue to leave.

 

“I’ll see you then, Vir-Stormy Knight,” Roman winked, and exited the room with a flourish. Virgil closed his door shut, and ran his fingers through his hair. Was this actually going to happen? Were they going to go on this crazy quest that could very well just end up in the doom of both him and Prince? The answer was yes, they were. Virgil hadn’t ever seen himself as a person to take risks, especially in situations like these, and now he was the initiating them. He collapsed onto his bed, not bothering to take off his clothes, and fell into a deep slumber, not sure how he was going to face the day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from the dead! Haven't updated this in three weeks, but I've been pretty busy lately. I had MUN Summit two weeks ago! Super fun, and I recommend doing it if you have the chance to. More importantly though, I got a bit of a crush on our vice president... hehe. I of course being the antisocial idiot I am only talked to him once, but because of both a metamorphic and physical push from my friend, I was able to get his fUCKING PHONE NUMBER. we texted and that was cool, but then I sent him a game pigeon request, and he left me on r e a d.


	9. And so it Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They embark on the very first portion of their journey

_Roman_

 

Roman awoke at what can only be described as the ass-crack of dawn. It was much too early for his usual taste, but he wanted to be sure he was the first customer eagerly waiting for their overpriced coffee at the Townhouse Cafe. He was feeling jittery as opposed to his normal glittery self, and that upset him a great deal. However, in the name of lov- the greater good of his life, he would brave it out. Roman took a brisk shower and skipped breakfast to save his appetite for the foods from the cafe.

 

The drive from his house to the cafe was nearly memorized to the point that he could do it with his eyes closed, as his work was right across the street. However, he seemed to go slower, as to delay something that was eventually inevitable. Roman pulled into the parking lot, and just as he did, the sign on the door flipped from “sorry, we’re closed” to “come in, we’re open!” with the familiar fingers that had chipped black nail polish on them. Roman waltzed up to the door, regaining some of his usual self-confidence.

 

The bell rang above him, and Roman noticed a sleep-deprived Virgil on his phone and elbows propped up on the counter.

 

“Townhouse cafe welcome to. What can you get I?” Yawned Virgil.

 

“You seem to be very awake. How much rest did you get last night, Sleeping Beauty?” Roman had much concern for Virgil, but Stormy Knight had only mild empathy, so the teasing could continue.

 

“I had stayed up all night doing a marathon of a YouTuber who had just come out. They hadn’t uploaded in a while, and it made me quite emotional watching their 45 minute masterpiece, and then I sort of fell down a rabbit hole of their content,” Virgil shrugged and yawned.

 

“Ahh, I see,” Roman pursed his lips together, not quite sure to bring up in conversation what happened last night without sounding too awkward or overstepping in his curiosity.

 

“We can talk about last night if you want to,” Virgil said casually, without a glance up from his phone that he occupied himself with.

 

“Do you have telepathy powers as well?” Roman laughed lightly, but with a tint of horror, as Virgil might as well be hearing his every thought.It also faintly reminded him of how Re- Roman sucked his cheeks in at the thought and shuddered. They weren’t similar in the slightest.

 

“No, I just could tell something was on your mind. When you’re frustrated, scared, or just any negative emotion, you do this thing where you suck you cheeks in so much, you make a fish face,” Virgil snorted upon realizing how stupid Roman actually looked, but Roman was far too surprised that Virgil had noticed a small habit of his. Roman blushed at that slightly, but then nodded his head.

 

“Of course. Last night. So we’re doing the whole saving the world thing?” Roman offered a smile, and Virgil had nothing to do but roll his eyes. But seriously, what was up with this guy and rolling eyes? There were literally millions of other reactions to give, but it was always that one.

 

“We are not saving the world. It’s more so we’re trying to save our asses from being whooped by a snake man.”

  
“So I take that as a yes?”

 

“Yes, princey.” As if on cue, a familiar leather jacket man walked in sipping away at a Starbucks drink waltzed in.

 

“So,” he said in between a sip, “What’s your answer? Boss is waiting.”

 

“Y-“ Virgil cut Roman off.

 

“We will go, under one condition. This stays between us. If any word slips out about m-us, I will not hesitate to immediately murder both you and your boss and make it seem like an accident,” Virgil remained calm, but his eyes told another story of fury.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Boss and I got it sealed. But since you agreed, here are your instructions, and I hope you succeed,” With a small wiggle of his fingers, but Roman stopped him.

 

“What’s your name?” Roman had realized that they had never found that out.

 

“Oh, it’s Remy. Hits a little too close to home, I know Roman, but it’s okay. I’ve never actually talked to the guy,” The guy waved a hand and tossed a scroll with the other. Virgil raised an eyebrow at what Remy had said, but Roman was glad that he didn’t further question it.

 

Virgil quickly got a hold of the scroll and opened it, examining every nook and cranny of the paper before actually reading. Roman figured it was because of safety reasons, and he was very thankful. Roman peered over Virgil’s shoulder, and saw it read:

 

_Greetings, Roman and Virgil. I am thankful that you have decided to follow through with this, and below are the instructions of how you are to accomplish this mission of sorts. (Due to the fact that this may get into the hands of those that are not as skilled or competent as you, some are devised into riddles for you to solve to find the location of the items.):_

 

  1. _The first item you must find is hidden with a man, someone who is very much dear to both of you. He has curly blonde hair and eyes of blue. Although you may believe it is easy to find who it is, you are right perhaps, but trying to actually find it is where your ego will collapse. This man has it locked away in a home that is not his, but where does he do most of his business?_
  2. _Brothers separated at a young age is a sob story to be told, one of a quiet boy and one who is loud and bold. The picture of them on their special day, is one I wish to have again, to find nostalgic memories, per say. However, it is not as close as the former, no, but rather you will find it in Orlando. Go to the motel with the name of “Jake’s”, and ask for a room with snakes._
  3. _This final item is one that is extremely dear to me, it’s a special present given on the day I turned thirteen. It belonged to my father before it was given to I, it was the last thing for me before he had to die. You will find it near the end of your quest, hidden beneath a tan vest._



 

_When you find all the items, go to address below. If you can’t find it, it’s basically a building across the way from the motel. I promise to keep my end of the bargain, as long as you uphold yours. I sincerely wish the best in your mission, and I hope you will not let me down._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Anguis_

 

Roman read the riddles over and over. There was no way these riddles were deemed “difficult”. All those with a brain would understand the riddles simply enough.

 

“There’s no way these are that easy. There has to be some catch involved,” Virgil shook his head and his eyes darted around the near empty cafe.

 

“Or maybe it is that easy,” Roman tried to ease Virgil’s thoughts, but he wasn’t all too sure himself.

  
“I doubt it. But if we have to, we will. Go home and pack your bags. Meet me here again, and we’ll go find the locket. After that, we’ll drive down to-“

 

“Wait, what? How about Logan and Patton? What do we do about them?” Roman’s head was spinning. Virgil was going too fast and he wasn’t quite sure how he would be able to comprehend all of this.

 

“As I was saying before you interrupted me, we’ll drive down to Orlando. We’ll invite Patton and Logan after we find the locket to go on a road trip of sorts to get there, we find the two more items, drop them off, and leave and part ways,” Virgil threw his hands in the air for good measure.

 

“Fine,” Roman sighed. He didn’t want to cause any tension between the two as they were trying to heal whatever happened to them in the past.

 

“Good. There are some customers coming in, so you can stay if you want, but I don’t have time to talk. See you later, princey,” And with a small salute, Virgil went to the side, grabbed a cup, and started helping the next customer in line. Roman walked out the door and began his commute home, realizing that he didn’t even get a coffee.

 

***

 

Once Roman arrived home, he immediately noticed the lack of Patton’s shoes at the door. He noted that he had probably left for work, and then ultimately decided that it would be best to take advantage of this alone time by thinking up strategies for how to attack the situation at hand. However, he also realized that Virgil would probably have a better idea, so it would be best to wait for his second opinion. Roman instead chose to go to his room and pack his bag for at least a week’s worth of clothes, as he wasn’t quite sure how long they would take to complete everything they had to.

 

After what seemed like hours of sorting clothes, Roman finally decided upon his outfits for the trip, making sure each one would make him look his best. After all, he could take this adventure as an opportunity to somehow seduce Virgil or Stormy Knight, or whoever the hell he was, as it was his top priority although he was trying to save himself for the greater good.

 

“Roman, I’m home!” A familiar voice called from the front door. Roman guessed Patton went home for his break. He moved to the living room, and next to his cheery roommate was the dark and brooding barista himself. Roman immediately felt guilty for not cleaning up the living room as it looked like a pig sty compared to the crisp and clean one of Virgil and Logan’s.

 

“Oh hey, Patton. Virge,” Roman nodded as acknowledgement to the two. 

“Virgil had asked me for a ride here in exchange for a free coffee, and I couldn’t resist! So be nice to our guest, and I’ll be off! I’ll be at the book store until 1:00, and I’ll be working with Logan after and until 3:00,” Patton waved his fingers and jangled his keys, then walked back at the door.

 

“So, you came to see me?” Roman wondered why Virgil had come her.

 

“Yeah, so we can get find the locket. So, are we both in a mutual agreement that the person with the locket is Patton?”

  
Roman nodded. It had seemed to be the most logical answer, as he fit the description.

 

“What business did he have with that Anguis guy anyways? Do you remember when they dated?” Virgil examined the riddle sheet again.

 

“I don’t ever remember the guy. Probably dated in high school or something,” Roman responded.

 

“Well, let’s be cautious. We don’t know much about this Anguis guy, and I don’t want to get Patton involved in any of this more than he already is,” Virgil scrunched up his nose.

 

“Yeah. What do you think it means by ‘where does he do most of his business’?”

 

“Well, the easiest answer to believe is probably the book store, so we can try and head there maybe when Pat’s gone,” Virgil’s voice trailed off as he tried to formulate a plan in his head. Roman shook his head. The snake man had said it in the riddle that the answer wasn’t obvious, and if the book shop was the most obvious answer that means it couldn’t be there.

 

“Wait, but he said in the riddle that it wasn’t as obvious as it seems.”

“That’s true. But where else does Patton spend more time then his own store?” Virgil’s perplexed face tried to fit the puzzle pieces together, but nothing was working.

 

“Unless he means,” Roman’s eyes lit up with the realization.

 

“Logan’s lab! Roman, you’re a gen- helpful asset to this. Thank you for that,” Virgil saved himself at the last minute, Roman not quite sure why he didn’t give the full compliment.

 

“No problem. Should we head out now?” Roman jerked his thumb towards the front door.

 

“Yeah, Logan will be out until 1:15, and that also gives us about an hour before Patton comes, so we better get moving,” Virgil slipped his shoes on, and began his journey out the door. Roman followed suit, wondering if the rest of the journey would be this easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! If you follow me on instagram, you may know that I am leaving the account. I will continue to update this story, but my art and covers will no longer be posted. Anyways, thank you so much for you patience! I made this chapter a bit longer as some form of compensation, but I'm glad I continued to receive support while I was gone. Hopefully I'll get the next one out soon!


	10. The Locket and a Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They complete the first quest!

_Virgil_

 

In Virgil’s defense, giving those with large egos more compliments just leads to their downfall, so him not finishing his earlier compliment was not mean, it was just simply a way to avoid Roman getting the wrong idea and becoming too self confident. Nonetheless, he thought some thanks was necessary, but not to the extreme. The trek to his house was awfully quiet, and he wasn’t quite sure how to spark some form of a conversation with Roman. When they had met the other day as their civilian selves, he had hoped they could have a normal friendship, but now that it was known of their alter-egos being in a constant battle with one another, things couldn’t be like that.

 

“Uh, so, Virgil. Tell me about yourself,” Roman had said after a while, “If we’re going on this quest, we might as well know some more about one another.”

 

“Well, what would you like to know?” Virgil was curious as to see where this would go.

 

“Anything about you seems interesting to me,” Roman muttered under his breath, but Virgil had heard it. Upon that realization, both their faces turned pink, and Virgil could hardly believe what he heard. Was this their life now? A bit of weird flirtatious energy around them, yet the constant hatred for one another? The uncertainty of the situation dawned upon him, and the young man realized that there was a possibility this wouldn’t work. Like the thought had been there, but it hadn’t really delved deep until now. What if he and Roman didn’t find the items? What would become of their rivalry? Would Virgil have a soft spot for the hero? Would he be even more bitter and resentful? What’s even worse is that Virgil would live with the guilt of hurting Roman everyday.

 

“Hey,” Roman stopped the two, and placed a hand on Virgil’s shoulders, “If you’re worried about this whole quest, we can call it off, really. As weird as it sounds coming out of my mouth, I’d rather you hurt me over and over again then see you get hurt like this. I can live with you being my enemy if it means I can you strong and powerful as you should be.” Virgil looked at Roman’s soft smile, and couldn’t help but nearly melt into a puddle. You know you’ve hit a low when you’re sworn enemy is now making you feel a billion butterflies swarming in your stomach.

 

“I-thank you, Roman. So, to answer your question, I guess a weird thing about me is that I’m a neat freak? Other than the journal he has, Logan has always been a pig, and big messes give me anxiety,” Virgil pulled his keys out of his pocket once they got on the doorsteps of his house.

 

“Oh, wow, I wouldn’t have seen that coming,” The pair made their way inside, dropping their shoes at the door, “Let’s do something fun tonight. How about we go to a party?” Roman’s eyes lit with glee, and Virgil nearly rolled his eyes, but restrained himself.

 

“Are we seventeen or something?” Virgil sighed. Even when he was that age, he hadn’t found interest in all the social interaction that had to happen. He was more than willing to pass up the opportunity and would rather stay inside and read some book.

 

“No, but I do have an invite tonight to a party, and I can’t show up to a party without a plus one,” Roman winked, and the action was both cringe-worthy and hilarious, so Virgil couldn’t help but stifle a laugh.

 

“Fine, but don’t we have to find the locket?” Virgil wanted to make it clear to Roman that he didn’t want to expand their relationship more than it already had in fear of their bond being broken later on, by ensuring that they do their best to stay strictly business.

 

“Sometimes you’re no fun, doom and gloom. But I suppose it would be the best if we worked on finding the location of the locket first.”

“Great. So follow me, and don’t touch _anything._ Logan will get pissed, and that’s a whole other type of scary,” Virgil shuddered, recalling the last time he had went down there and accidentally knocked down a book from the shelf. He had gone and picked it back up, but not before Logan had gone on an entire thirty minute rant about how it was some antique journal from the 1700’s or some shit.

 

“So, it’s a locket. You got the picture of it?” The two had made their way to the dimly lit basement, and Virgil switched the light on. He examined the picture in his pocket alongside Roman. Roman gasped.

 

“You recognize it?” Virgil cocked an eyebrow at the somewhat extreme reaction.

 

“Yes, I do. A little less than a year ago, Pat had been writing nonstop some letter, but he kept on throwing away one after another crumpled up pieces of paper. I hadn’t read them, but one had fallen onto the floor, and I remember when I picked it up, the top read ‘Dear Emile’. I don’t know who this Emile person was, but I guess they were important if Patton had to continuously write one single letter to them,” Roman was pacing the room, moving his hands in exaggeration, and although Virgil hadn’t caught everything Roman had said as he was talking a hundred miles a minute, Virgil had found his actions quite adorable frustrating to figure out what was going on.

 

“I’m sorry, but what does the letter have to do with anything?” Virgil hadn’t seen a connection in the story to the locket.

 

“Oh,” Roman smacked his forehead, “I forgot to mention, but when he supposedly ‘mailed the letter’, he was in a rush that day for his first apprenticeship with Logan. He had asked me to put the locket in the envelope, and it was the same one in the picture. I guess he had accidentally left it here that day, and this Emile person knew about it,” Roman shrugged at the last bit.

 

“What if Emile is Anguis?” Virgil looked at Roman with expectancy and hope that something else he knew could confirm or deny this, but alas, there was nothing.

 

“I mean that would make sense, why he would guess it was here. If they dated, that’s why he knew about the letter, and why he guessed it would be here. But I don’t know for sure. Also, let’s look at the letter when we find it so we can get some more clues.”

 

“Okay, let’s begin the search then,” And with that, the two scouted the area, looking carefully above and below, between items here and there, but no luck.

 

“Jesus Christ, it’s getting hot in here. Do you have air condition down here?” Roman had been panting, and Virgil too was also sweating buckets.

 

“No, but it is actually like a sauna down here,” Virgil slipped off his hoodie, and out of the corner of his eye, he could see a pink cheeked Roman averting his stare, “Princey, you okay there bud?”

  
Roman nodded quickly before turning around to look more. Virgil barked a laugh, his ebony locks bouncing. The two searched in such deadly silence, they hadn’t noticed where the other had gone. Well, that was before the mishap in which the two bumped into one another, and fell toppling down onto the floor. To their relief, nothing of Logan’s had been broken, but now both their dignities. Roman was sprawled out underneath a panting Virgil, both were too shocked to say anything. Virgil’s cheeks became noticeably red, and he wasn’t sure how to get himself out of this situation. He knew that in most fanfics, this was the point where the person on top, or the most dominant one, would say something seductive, and the person below would moan or some shit, and they would then proceed to do the frickle frackle. This was in no way one of those fanfics, and Virgil was _not_ about to do the deed with the man below him. Unfortunately, that’s not what the figure at the top of the stairs saw.

 

“If you two wanted privacy, you could have just used your room, Virgil. I apologize for intruding at an awkward moment, however, I would appreciate that you not do whatever you were about to, as I don’t want you making a mess all over my stuff,” Logan had called from above them, and pushed up his glasses. Virgil and Roman both scrambled to their feet, trying to find excuses that wasn’t why they actually were there, and also not the other thing.

 

“We were _not_ about to do something like that, Logan,” Virgil’s voice was clear and sharp, and he noticed how it instilled some fear into both Logan and Roman.

 

“Ah, and the sky is actually orange,” Logan’s dry sarcasm, wasn’t as bad as Virgil’s, but Virgil could tell, that he knew why the two had gotten along so well.

 

“We were looking for something Patton had been looking for, and we wanted to surprise him with it. However, we bumped into each other and we fell into the floor. That’s all the happened, Logan. Also, weren’t you supposed to be out until a bit later?” Roman calmly added and asked, and Virgil was surprised at how smoothly he had said that.

 

“Very well then. If you require my assistance, I’ll be in the kitchen, but make sure to not create havoc down here, thank you. Oh, and also I had finished everything that I needed to, so I decide home would be a good option, but I was mistaken,” And with a spin on his heels, Logan turned in the opposite direction.

 

“That was close,” Roman awkwardly chuckled. Virgil turned to him with a stare. Was this man actually serious?

 

“It was your fault it happened in the first place. If you hadn’t bumped into me, I wouldn’t have fallen,” Virgil knew it was childish, but he was angry.

 

“Oh, so now it’s my fault that you can’t look where you’re going?” Roman was practically yelling now.

 

“You know what? It’s fine. Just forget it, and we can move on. Let’s find the damn locket,” Virgil huffed, and turned over a seat cushion. Roman humphed, but also continued to look.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, the pair had ran around the entirety of the lab without any shimmering locket in sight. Both Roman and Virgil, exhausted, fell onto the dusty couch in the corner of the room.

 

“This is hopeless. This place is so messy, its’s like looking for a needle in a hay bale for Christ’s sake,” Roman’s exaggerated his hand movements for emphasis, but Virgil could tell that he was drained.

 

“Where the hell would Patton leave the stupid envelope anyways?” Virgil groaned into his hands.

 

“Would you be requiring assistance at this moment?” Logan asked from behind the pair. Started, Roman let out a high pitch shriek, and Virgil jumped out of his seat, even more scared by the sound.

 

“God, stop doing that, Lo,” Virgil readjusted himself.

 

“Sorry, I just found mild amusement in doing that,” Logan adjusted his glasses and tie, and Virgil mimicked the action to mock him, “Anyways, this letter you are looking for was brought by Patton the first day he came here. He dropped it off on my desk, and I had put it away somewhere to never see it again.”

 

“You’re kidding right?” Roman’s jaw was on the floor, and Virgil nearly punched Logan.

 

“No, but I am aware of the whereabouts. I placed it in a locked safe to not be open until I was reminded, which I was as of this moment. I had the combo switched to Patton’s birthday,” Logan had said everything matter-of-factly.

 

“So we could have just asked you and you would have told us where theletter was?” Virgil smacked his forehead. Was it actually that easy?

 

“Yes, but I have to ensure that you will give this envelope to Patton?” Logan began guiding them towards the envelope, and Virgil had to admit the caution Logan was taking for Patton was cute.

 

“Yeah, yeah. When we get the chance to we will,” Virgil lied. Well, partially. He would make sure Patton knew it was going somewhere important before sending it off.

 

“Very well,” Logan opened a cabinet with a safe inside it, entered a code, and carefully handed the letter to Roman and Virgil. Virgil examined the slightly bulky package, noticing hand drawn baby animals on the front.

 

“Thanks, Lo. Now we have a party we need to get ready for,” With a small salute, Virgil grabbed Roman’s wrist and took him to his room.

 

“Well, that could’ve been easier,” Roman laughed.

 

“Yeah. Let’s just read the letter,” The two opened the package to find a tear-stained piece of paper and the locket they had been searching for. It had read:

 

_Dear Emile,_

_Oh darn, I’m not really sure how to write this letter. Ever since we had broke up a few months ago, things have been different. I told him we could still be friends, but he seems like he’s lost interest in me, and I don’t know where I went wrong. He was my best friend, he really was. Even though Roman and I have been living together for a while, no one quite understood me the way he did, and now I’ve lost him. Does he not love me anymore? Moving on is one thing, moving forward is whole other level of difficult. I still love him, I really do. He’s always been one of my favorite people. Oh, maybe I’m overthinking this too much. But, I would appreciate it if you gave him this locket next time you see him. I had given it to him on our first anniversary, he would always wear it around me. However, the day we broke up, he gave it back. If we don’t make up, I don’t want to keep it around with me. Too much pain and guilt. Thanks for being like the sibling I always wanted, Emile. I hope your brother and I can be friends again, but even if we aren’t, I’ll still write letters to you. Anyways, I have an apprenticeship tomorrow, so I should better get sleeping._

 

_With lots of love,_

_Pat_

 

_P.S. I know there are a lot of water blotches on this page that might make it hard to read, but I felt very emotional writing this, and I kept on crying, and I’ve already written this about a zillion times._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a hundred new hits in less than 24 hours? Thank you guys so much! Anyways, Phil's coming out video was a thing, and I absolutely loved it. It was a nice way to end pride month. I hope you guys have a lovely day!


	11. Parties Aren't my Strong Suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil feels like he doesn't belong at the party, and wants to leave.

_Roman_

 

Roman was not into work without play. He had a short attention span, and a few breaks here and there did wonders to his mood and productivity. Maybe that’s why theater was so appealing to him. It was the balanced mix of hard work, and the fun in creative liberty. The same applied to his superhero life. It was thrilling and exciting, but had the reward of knowing that he had saved the lives of others. However, he never knew the life would land him laying down on the floor of his arch-nemesis, tapping away on his phone to have something to do. Virgil, on the other hand, had been furiously scribbling notes into an weathered leather bound notebook on his bed. He had given Virgil an invite to a party, but he didn’t seem to show any interest in going.

 

“So,” Roman said, breaking the weird silence wall that had blocked the two of them, “You excited for the party later?”

 

“You bet… I’m not, princey. Social settings aren’t my strong point, but I’m only going cause I hope there’s alcohol and free beer is an offer I can’t turn down. Also, seeing you drunk will probably be the funniest shit ever,” Virgil shrugged, and Roman clasped his hands in excitement. It was as good of an answer as he was going to get, and he was willing to take it.

 

“Well, contrary to your belief, I’m not much of a drinker. I normally the DD, and if you plan on having a few beers tonight, it’ll still apply today.”

 

Virgil raised an eyebrow at the statement, but ultimately brushed it off.

 

The room remained silent, with the occasional noise of the pen Virgil had in hand. Roman’s head buzzed with ideas on how to start conversations.

 

“Roman, if you’re bored, you can leave y’know. Just come back later when you want to pick me up, and that’s that,” Virgil seemed to read his mind, but didn’t look up from his desk.

 

“It’s alright, I can stay and help. Sorry I haven’t done much of that,” Roman internally screamed, realizing that he had been useless this whole time, and could’ve does something helpful instead of lounging away. Once he arrived at the desk, Virgil raised a hand.

 

“I’m basically done. Just go home, Ro,” Virgil slammed the notebook shut, and Roman perfumed Virgil wanted him to leave.

 

As the prince waltzed to the door, he gave Logan a small wave, who didn’t bat an eye, but just gave a small nod in acknowledgement.

 

_Virgil_

 

Virgil huffed a sigh of relief once Roman had left. When he had heard the main door slam shut below him, he cautiously opened his notebook again. All that time, he hadn’t really been analyzing the letter, cause what was there to look at? It was a sob story from Patton and included a cheap locket that wasn’t worth much. What he’d been really doing was drawing the anatomy (Was that right?) of Roman’s suit. The one that had been tight in all the right places, especially his ass and that d- seemed to be nearly identical to his own, but they had theirs made from different people. There were also the occasional drawings that were mainly Roman of people that he saw often to help him from being too bored, as he wasn’t quite sure how to talk to Roman.

 

Virgil sighed, and pushed himself out of his chair and groaned into a pillow. _Roman, Roman, and Roman._ It was all that traced his mind, and he wanted it to stop. Their relationship behind the mask had just begun, and it seemed weird that he had this sudden burning curiosity for the man he had barely known. He wanted to blow off some steam, and he realized that maybe going to that party was a good idea. Although it was technically a social setting, he could easily lock himself in the bathroom the whole time while hoarding a few drinks with him, and once he and Roman left, he would be drunk enough to forget everything that happened.

 

When Virgil had said that it would be a good idea to go to the party, he stood _extremely_ corrected.

 

He wasn’t sure how, really, how he had found himself standing on the doorsteps of the house, watching as Roman held his hand out expectantly towards him. He could hear the loud music booming from inside, the flashing lights, and the yells over the random pop song.

 

“I-Roman, are you sure you want to bring me? You’ll probably have more fun if you don’t have to lug me around all night,” Virgil nervously pulled the sleeves of his hoodie down, and avoided eye contact.

 

“Aw, c’mon, you’ll have a good time,” Roman grabbed his hand, and effortlessly dragged Virgil in, against the small please against it.

 

Once inside, Virgil immediately wanted to curl up into a small ball on the floor and call his mom to pick him up. Parties had never been his strong suit in high school, and they wouldn’t be now. Virgil felt people nudging him and pushing him around, and despite being basically the height of a giraffe, no one seemed to notice him. And if he was being honest, he preferred it that way. Searching for Roman, who although was with him less than a second ago, had magically disappeared, his anxieties grew. Virgil desperately tried to find his way to the corner at least, or even the food. Thankfully, both were in the same place. He popped open a beer and stuffed a few chips in his mouth before ultimately deciding to play some games on his phone.

 

After what seemed like hours to Virgil (it had been half of one), Virgil had accomplished much:

  1. Beating his high score in Flappy Bird (yes, he still has the game)
  2. Texted Logan about eight times before his roommate had responded with a furious phone call about how he was disturbing him 
  3. Finished about four cans in an attempts to numb the pain (It had somehow made it worse)



 

Virgil had a throbbing headache at this point, and he was feeling dizzy. In the side eye of his quiet blurry at this point vision, he could see a wild Roman laughing with a group of people. And this made Virgil pissed. More pissed than how much piss he had in his bladder and was about to release into his pants. Why was he laughing off with them? Why wasn’t he working with Virgil on the mission? Virgil couldn’t remember that second what exactly they were supposed to be doing, his thoughts were a bit foggy, but he knew they should be doing that instead of mindlessly standing around here. But Virgil wasn’t mad at Roman, just his actions. Why couldn’t he be angry at the man? What was stopping him from just dragging both of them out of here and going back home? And as if to answer his question, a wave of past memories flew over him, making him realize how much he missed the banter and the whole, nearly comedic, way of fighting one another. It made it almost easier to have a relationship with someone who you didn’t have to focus on the likes of, but rather could poke fun at their flaws. He realized that taking him away from this setting where he thrived would damage their relationship even more, and he couldn’t have that. He needed something more than drinks to stop this agonizing pain. Maybe something he hadn’t done in a whi-

 

“Bingo,” Virgil whispered to himself. He made his way towards the main door, making sure no one, especially Roman saw him leave. With a snap of his fingers, he felt his clothes suddenly change into his familiar suit, and smiled to himself. Was he sober enough to be making a decision like this? I mean, to be fair, he wasn’t that lightweight, so he could survive. Was he drunk enough to get caught? Not in the slightest. And with that, Stormy Knight was back to his villainous deeds for at least one more night before he took part on his “hero’s” quest.

 

Virgil had missed this feeling. It had been at least a month or two since he had been running around mischievously, letting out all his pent up anger and resentment towards the world, his town, and most notably, Prince Invisible. He had planned to do some small petty crimes, nothing extravagant in fear that he would stumble and get himself int grave danger.

 

Virgil hadn’t had a plan. His mind was foggy, and he couldn’t think straight (really ever, though). What could he do? He sat down on the roof of a building, dangling his legs off the edge and contemplated options, but his train of thought was interrupted by a somewhat familiar voice coming in.

 

“Well, well. Stormy has finally decided to join the party again,” The person behind the voice placed them next to Virgil and barked a laugh.

 

“D-duke?” Virgil hadn’t spoken in a while, and it was notable how his words were now slightly slurred.

 

“Yep, it is I,” He bowed mockingly, and extended a hand to Virgil, which Virgil took and stumbled towards the duke. The duke caught him, and Virgil felt his cheeks redden, “You’re drunk, aren’t you?”

 

“So, what if I am a little bit? I was sober enough to get up here without falling,” Virgil retorted.

 

“Ah, it’s alright, stormy. Alcohol does make this more fun,” A mischievous twinkle found its way into the duke’s eyes. Virgil looked up at the man above him, who was just a fraction of an inch taller than him, and noticed how similar he and Prince looked. To be fair, it wasn’t until recently that Virgil had really _seen_ Roman without the mask. And even when he was in his suit, it was a constant fight, so he couldn’t just examine his suit 24/7. They had the same dark, wavy hair and eyes, a similar complexion, and shit, even their alter-ego names correlated with one another. Even their outfits seemed to be tied together, with the exception of the prince’s having a regal color scheme, and the duke having a darker, villainous one.

 

“Do you have a brother?” Virgil asked, but instantly regretted it. The duke huffed, and pushed Virgil out of his arms.

 

“I expected you of all people to know. I thought it was common knowledge that Prince Invisible and I are twins,” The duke smiled bitterly, and Virgil nearly shat his pants. Although at the moment he was still resentful towards the prince, he couldn’t bring himself to harm him directly if they were going to be future allies for the coming weeks, “But let’s not focus on those ‘do-gooders’, my sweet knight,” the duke lifted Virgil’s chin, catching the man below by surprise, and dusting a pink shadow across his cheeks.

 

“Y-yeah of course,” Virgil stammered and turned away, nearly falling once more.

 

“What’s first? Robbing a bank? Murdering an innocent family? Finding horses and try to create unicorn porn?” With every word, the duke inched closer and towered over Virgil. Virgil shuddered, but he was used to the dukes disturbing thoughts. However, he was all talk, no action. Virgil had yet to see the man do anything more than vandalize a building, which was nothing compared to the countless things that Virgil had done. And speaking of disturbing thoughts, Virgil realized how he had never suspected the duke as the murderer of bis father. Looking at the black and green man, it seemed to make more sense, but then on the other hand, they were friends, right?

 

“Whoah, whoah, whoah. I’m not sober enough to do anything big without getting caught,” Virgil backed up a bit, and put his hands up in protest. It was a partial lie. He was stormy knight. Under any circumstances, it would be difficult to catch him, but he mainly just didn’t want to do anything big because it might be Roman that would stop them.

 

“You’ve gotten soft, I see. Well if you aren’t up for some crimes, might I suggest something just as fun?” The duke was close again, and was whispering into Virgil’s ear. His long fingers trailed across one of the pins on Virgil’s cape, and nearly unclasped it before Virgil responded.

 

“But I’m not drunk enough for this either,” Virgil smirked, “Also, take off that stupid fake mustache, you look cuter without it.” The duke stepped back and clasped his hands, before ripping off the mustache with a single tug.

 

“Alright then. I’ll be nice, and we can go and do small smaller crimes. Like pickpocket someone or vandalize a building,” The duke shrugged. In the distance, they could still hear the loud music coming from a house below them, which was the one where the party was being held, “Actually, I have a better idea.”  
  
Virgil shook his head frantically, “That’s not a good idea. They’re just people having fun, like us.”

 

“I was wrong about the alcohol making this more fun. You’re acting like a wuss,” The duke had a limit, Virgil was aware, and his powers were ones to be reckoned with, “Well, if you’re looking for me, I’ll be having the night of my life. See you soon,” The duke turned his heels, and was about to walk down the stairs of the building before Virgil changed his mind.

 

“Wait, I’ll come.”

 

“I knew you would, sweet storm,” And with a smile, a worried Virgil and a smirking duke made their way to crash a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize how much longer this story is compared to my last one, lol. Make sure to drop a kudos/comment, it really helps me know if you guys are interested in this story! <3


	12. Hello, Brother

_Virgil_

 

This wan’t right. The logical, sober side of Virgil was yearning for a seat at the decision making table, but the intoxicated part of Virgil overruled, and decided to push through with whatever The Duke had in store for them tonight.

 

“Stormy, I see your apprehensive, but don’t worry. A little bit of chaos never harmed anyone, did it?” The Duke had pleading in his voice, but his eyes told a story of harsh outcomes if Virgil refused.

 

Virgil knew that statement was false. Foul play was one of the reasons he was a villain of sorts in the first place. He knew he shouldn’t go back in that party, at least not like this. Yet, a cynical and dark part of him wanted him to go back to his roots. Take revenge on those who wronged him, and to make himself some bit of sweet satisfaction.

 

“I-of course it hasn’t,” Virgil averted eye contact, and desperately tried to convince himself that this was what he wanted. The duke traced Virgil’s cheek before reaching his chin, and lifting it up. He then placed a gentle kiss onto Virgil’s lips, and Virgil couldn’t help but blush like old times. It was a mix of sweet and sour, tasting a bit like marshmallow and deodorant (don’t ask). But it was bittersweet. Virgil knew it was hopeful to want it to be genuine, but they weren’t in love. Just a lot of flirtatious undertones between the two of them. He would never be in true love, not lik- _Never mind that,_ Virgil shook off the memory, it hurt too much to remember _him._

 

“Let’s go in, love,” And there it was again, the pet names that meant about as much as a pebble in the deepest crevice of the ocean.

 

The duke opened the door, motioning Virgil to enter first as some form of formality. Virgil sucked in a large breath. He could do this. He was _the_ Stormy Knight. The town’s most notorious super villain, or at least he used to.

 

As he placed his toes into the living room, all the guests seemed to stare in a hazy mix of awe, fear, and overall confusion.

 

“Sorry, to ruin your ‘fun’, but Duke and I are here to have some of our own,” Virgil smirked as a confidence he had been longing for had shot through and was now coursing through his veins.

 

“Stormy’s right. So if you know what’s best for you,” With a twist of The Duke’s hand, two swords magically materialized, the hilts of each one dangling from one of his fingertips. “You might want to fork up your wallets.”

 

This was one of the most prime examples of The Duke’s “all talk, no action”. You see, that’s what his powers literally were. No, he was not a master of deception, but with his powers, he had the ability to alter reality into what he wanted. Of course, doing it to a larger extent would make him grow physically weak, so he tended to do it on smaller scales, like these, where he would just create some object that wasn’t really there, but it looked so real and acted like the object would. Only thing was, it couldn’t do anything _actually_ harmful, but you could still hold it and use it as if it was a real sword.

 

One by one, each terrified guest threw their wallets onto the floor, and the devious duo would skillfully lift them off the floor with the blade and throwing them into a bag that The Duke had just created.

 

“Y-you can’t do this! Prince Invisible will come!” A man from behind the two called with a shaky breath.

 

“I wish for your safety, do not anger them more, Pat-“ Another voice said, trying to calm down the first.

 

“I don’t care! This isn’t right, and I know he’ll be here soon enough!” The crowd erupted in cheers, rooting for the first voice.

  
With a quick spin on his heels, each villain put one of the speaker’s throats at the tip of their sword. The crowd came down with a deadly silence, as they watched the fate of the two people who had spoke unfold before them. And to Virgil’s horrified surprise, it was Patton and Logan, Patton being the one at the end of his sword. Patton tried his best to remain intimidating, and Logan tried his best not to look fazed, yet they were both lying to themselves.

 

But Virgil couldn’t stop. He had to finish what he started, even if it meant threatening some of the dearest people to him.

 

“And so what? Where’s your hero now? How come he hasn’t come to fight us yet? And do you think, he would be anything against _us_?” The Duke’s voice was seething, and Virgil realized that he couldn’t do this to them.   
  
“Let’s not waste our time on them. If they don’t want to comply, don’t make them,” Virgil retreated his sword and went to whisper to the two, “They will eventually if they value their lives.” He stepped back, and continued to make his way through the crowd, The Duke following suit.

 

As more and more people dropped their wallets and money at the pair’s feet, they had somehow reached the kitchen where all the drinks and snacks were.

 

“I think we deserve these as a reward, don’t you think?” The duke opened a can of beer, and handed one to Virgil. Virgil opened it, hearing the popping sound of the can for what seemed like the millionth time this night.   
  
“To more nights of crime,” Virgil raised his drink, and so did The Duke. Their cans collided, and the took long, and heavy gulps.

 

The pair continued to drink, while some terrified guests of the party tried to sneak their way out. Most stayed, just in case a worse surprise was waiting for them outside. However, Virgil and his accomplice hadn’t really needed them for any thing else, but it was quite amusing to him in the moment to see the look of disgust and horror written all of their faces. Those who were left, and even the ones who had managed to escape, didn’t call the police in fear that they might find themselves at the end of a sword in their futures.   
  
And after two more drinks Virgil had quickly downed, he had lost it. He was now completely wasted, and didn’t have much care for what happened next.

 

“You guys are welcome to leave, y’know,” Virgil’s words were slurred to the point where you could barely understand a simple letter coming out of his mouth. Guests rushed out of the building to only be stopped by another voice commanding them to stay. A familiar one, that was. The one voice Virgil had miraculously not been able to hear from, until now, the part where he and The Duke had almost escaped.

 

“No one is leaving this party. I need witnesses,” the voice boomed, yet no one paid attention as everyone had already escaped the house.

 

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t my dear brother. Come to join us, I see,” The Duke took a long swig from his can. However, the attention of the hero didn’t seem fixated on both of the villains, but rather just on one in particular.

 

“Really?” The prince’s eyes stared disappointedly and hurt into Virgil’s soul, but Virgil averted his eyes with a scowl.

 

“Don’t be angry at Stormy, brother. Don’t be mad at him because he doesn’t love you like he does me,” The duke raised an eyebrow cockily, and with a swift spin, his lips had crashed into Virgil’s, a passionate kiss brewing between the two. Virgil melted into it, but The Duke didn’t mean any of it. It was a petty kiss, and it was just another way to win a battle in the never ending war that was sibling rivalry.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Virgil could see the crestfallen look that dawned Roman’s face. Yet, he wiped away that feeling and replaced it with the confidence to put an end to this. Virgil pulled out of the kiss and stared at Roman.

 

“Don’t be such a party pooper,” Virgil’s voice was less of an angry retort, but a plea to Roman.

 

“Fine. Is this what you want? I thought we made a pretty good team, Stormy. I thought you turned over a new leaf, but I was wrong,” Roman sighed exasperatedly, “You guys can go off then, I guess. Have fun.” Roman offered a small salute, and exited the house.

 

“You’ve been going around with the do-gooder?” The duke turned to Virgil with a raised eyebrow, “No wonder you’ve become soft. I have no business working with someone who could potentially turn me in. I must get going, dear,” The duke turned towards the door, and Virgil placed his arm out to try and stop The Duke from leaving to which he scoffed, but took the hand.

 

“Don’t keep switching sides, it will lead to your down fall,” The Duke then dropped the hand, slightly pulling down Virgil. The Duke vanished from sight, to which Virgil cried helplessly to from the floor.

 

“Please don’t leave me,” Virgil whispered, not feeling more lonely or guilty than he did when he moved here from Orlando, “Please.”

 

_Roman_

 

Roman wasn’t oblivious nor was he an idiot. As he panted outside the house, he could hear the sobbing of Virgil from inside.

 

“If you care so much about him, go get him, hermano,” The Duke said from besides Roman.

 

“It was mighty kind of you to show up, _Remus_ ,” Roman sneered through his gritted teeth. If he and Virgil enjoyed each other’s company so much, why had he left the other one behind?

 

“Ah, what can I say? He fell for your fancy tricks, brother. Stormy’s soft now,” Remus picked at his finger nails, pursing his lips.

 

“He is _not_ soft, V-Stormy’s one of the most powerful people I know! You’re the one who’s weak,” Roman was jabbing Remus in the chest with his finger, and Remus backed himself up onto the wall, “For leaving him behind because you lost faith in his capabilities.”

 

Remus barked a laugh. He pushed away his shorter twin, and responded, “If you believe in him so much, why don’t you go after him? You’ve been madly in love with him for the past year, haven’t you? Mamá and Papá love you more than they do me, what’s different about Stormy?”

 

“Remus, were adults now, can we put that behind us now?” Roman and his brother hadn’t seen eye to eye since they were in the crib, mainly due to Remus’ jealousy of Roman.

 

“Dear brother, you can’t let go of years of hurt and pain. But our agreement still applies, so have fun with your new boy toy you got wrapped around your finger,” The duke waved off Roman and disappeared into the night.

 

Roman leaned against the house’s door, and sighed. The cries from inside were getting louder, and he couldn’t just stand and listen. He pulled the door open, and a shocked Virgil lifted his head up to see Roman walking in.

 

“I th-hic-ought you le-hic-ft,” Virgil wiped his tear-streamed face with his sleeve, and Roman felt pity at the sight.

  
“That doesn’t matter. We’re going to take you back home.”  
  
“I’d rath-hic-er die than let you take me so-hic-mewhere,” Virgil spat out at Roman, before attempting to stumble back onto his feet, which he failed. Roman shook his head, and extended a hand towards Virgil, which he reluctantly took.

 

“Virgil, you’re drunk,” And upon further inspection, he smelled that way too. Roman scrunched up his nose, “You reek of alcohol.”

 

“You ca-hic-n’t make m-“ Virgil was cut off due to Roman lifting him up onto his shoulders. Despite Virgil’s protests and also three inch difference in height, he had managed to make it outside of the house, and on their way to his apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> make sure to drop a comment and a kudos :))


	13. Exes and Oh No's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit SpICy at the end, but nothing to graphic :o  
> Also, translations are located at the bottom of the chapter, but please let me know if you would rather have me put them right next to the phrase being said instead!

_Patton_

 

Patton had a tendency to blurt out whatever was on his mind at any given moment, despite the fact whether or not it may be appropriate at the time. Of course, that has its consequences, and right now, the consequence was a lengthy lecture from Logan that at times he couldn’t understand. Not really because he used big words, no Patton was used to that, it’s just that whenever he was frustrated he would start speaking in Tagalog, which Patton did not understand. Sometimes Patton wished he was able to translate, but at the same time, he was worried about the true harsh words Logan said.

 

“Are you kidding me Patton? Do you understand that was entirely idiotic? What if you were killed? _Hindi ko mapapatawad ang sarili ko kung mangyayari iyon!_ *” Logan was yelling at Patton, who was just sitting cross legged on the couch of Logan’s laboratory, trying his best to not break down in tears. Logan was _loud._ Whenever they were doing things that made Logan angry or caused him distress, he would yell, but never at Patton. Not since the first time they met, he had ever raised his voice. Logan tended to be more patient with Patton.

 

“Lo, I am sorry, but I couldn’t just let them get away with that!” Patton’s voice was shaky, and his eyes were watering.

 

“Pat, you mean more to me than basically anyone in this whole world, and _hindi ko alam kung ano ang sasabihin*_ because you mean _ang buong mundo sa akin,*”_ Logan stared at Patton with the most sincere and heart broken look in his eyes, and it was finally what pushed Patton to his breaking point.

 

The tears streamed down his face, his cheeks and dripped down his chin. Patton never got angry at Logan, or really anyone for that matter, but right now, he felt his blood boiling underneath his skin.

 

“Logan I’m sorry that I wanted to protect you?”

  
“Protect me? Jesus, Patton. You are treating me like a child, which is idiotic on your part because between the two of us, I am far more mature and serious. Necktie, Pat.” Logan spoke through gritted teeth.

 

“Logan, does that matter right now? Look Prince Invisible came and saved the day anyways, didn’t he?” Patton was trying his best to defend his case, but nothing seemed to be going in his favor.

 

“Patton, you are insufferable when you do _this_ ,” Logan flailed his arms around as if to make a point of encompassing the entirety of the situation.

 

“What is ‘this’?” Patton knew better than to test an angry Logan, but what else was there to do? They were already at each other’s throats, might as well fight the flame with more fire. He wiped his nose with the back of his sleeve, only to see an enraged Logan.

 

“ _Alam mo kung ano ang ibig kong sabihin!*_ Can you use that brain I have tried so desperately to help for once in your life?”

 

“You tried to help _me_? _You_ , Logan Castro has literally asked me to teach you how to have _feelings_. At least I function like a normal human being!”

 

“ _Function like a normal human being_? A person with an ounce of common sense would understand that was the worst thing to do in a situation like that.”

 

“Oh, so we’re back to that again?”

  
“Wasn’t that what the whole argument was about?”

 

“Just shut up!” Patton threw his hands up in the air. And there they stayed for seconds, those seconds being the regret crawling onto Patton’s face and the stone cold emotions onto Logan’s. But as the words made their way down, Logan adjusted his tie, and the two remained speechless.

 

Patton had never done that. To Logan, Roman, or anyone for that matter. His patience was high, and he couldn’t recall the last time he had even become close to snapping.

 

“I see how it is, Patton. _Bakit ko dapat sayangin ang oras ko*_ when you aren’t even going to listen to me like the child you are. I bid you a good night Patton. Feel free to stay here, while I personally would prefer if you leave, Virgil would feel pity,” Logan’s voice was no longer calm, collected, or whatever Patton knew as normal. It was bitter, cold, and sour. And Patton couldn’t help but have his throat be blocked by sobs. Logan’s stone expression softened for a brief moment before returning back to its hardened state. 

 

“Just going to stare, Logan, huh? Do you find it entertaining to watch me struggle? Don’t think for a moment that I want to stay here,” Paton spat out in between his breath hitching because of his tears. He stormed through the front door wiping his eyes and his nose on the poor sleeve of his cardigan.

 

***

 

The concrete below Patton was as hard as it was cold, making it not the most comfortable place to be left out on. His head was being rested on his knees, and his arms were wrapped around his legs. He let go for a moment, tracing some cracks on the sidewalk, trying to calm himself down and forget what had happened moments ago. It was the way he dealt with problems, just repressing them deep into his mind until they had simply vanished.

 

A pair of rushed footsteps came up behind him, and Patton being the optimist he was had hoped for it to be Logan. But once the voice spoke, despite it being familiar, it wasn’t the scientist.

 

“Patton, it’s not like you to be alone on a night like this.”  
  
“How do you kn- Damien?” Patton whipped his head around to see his ex staring back down at him. Damien barked out a laugh before taking a spot next to Patton, to which Patton moved over a bit in caution. Although Patton had been the one to break up with him, it was no lie to anyone that the man had been handsome at the time. However, now, time seemed to be aging him well, Patton couldn’t help but feel a small twinge of regret in the back of his mind, which he ultimately shook off. Patton also took note of smudged yellow and green paint on the side of his face, and would tell Damien when he got the chance.

 

“Don’t worry, Pat, I don’t bite. Unless you want me to, but we’ll get there in time,” Damien winked, and Patton chuckled awkwardly.

 

“What are you doing here? Orlando’s quite far,” Patton hadn’t seen Damien since his move here from Orlando, and he was surprised that he had come here.

 

“I came to do some work with an old colleague and some new acquaintances. I wanted to take a stroll, and I just happened to run into you. Do you have time to talk over at where I’m staying?”

 

“Um,” Patton turned to the house behind him. Logan would normally be terrified to not know where Patton was, but alas, since when did he care? With a huff, he turned back to Damien, “Chatting would be nice.”

 

***

 

“Not much, but it’s still a work in progress. I plan on working here more often, so I thought getting myself a place would be beneficial,” Damien opened the door to his studio apartment, which hadn’t been a long walk, just an awkward one, and Patton stared in awe. Clean white walls were adorned with simple art pieces, and the furnishings seemed to follow a crisp, modern aesthetic, “The place is small, but the bed still has space for two.” Patton’s cheeks flushed at the final comment, but he followed Damien into the kitchen.

 

“Your home is very nice,” Patton offered awkwardly. Damien had been grabbing some glasses and a pitcher from the fridge, and Patton thought it would be rude to not even attempt at making conversation.  
  
“Thank you, Patton. It gets lonely from time to time, though,” Damien poured the chilled drink into the cups, and Patton smiled softly at the familiar liquid that so loved.

 

“You still make that sweet tea?”

 

“Of course. I must admit, that part of the reason I continue to make it here is because I had been hoping that I might run into you and we could chat over the drink,” Damien said it so casually with a swig of his drink, but Patton had thought the action was quite endearing. After seven years of their end, Damien still thought of Patton. Damien grabbed his glass, and motioned for Patton to follow him. Patton obliged, and Damien had chosen to sit in the overstuffed chair near the side of his bed. He patted a spot down next to him, and although the seat was large, Patton couldn’t help but feel awkward sitting so close to an ex. However, he missed having someone so close, so he joined in.

 

“So,” Patton’s elbow was propped up against the arm rest, and he was holding his head with the hand, looking away from Damien, “How do you like it here?”

 

“It’s a quaint city, it is. However, there are many people here that were part of my past. Ones that hurt me so much I did things most would regret, but I am not like most people,” For a moment, Damien’s eyes flashed with anger, but they were quickly replaced with composure. Yet the small scowl face said otherwise.

 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you earlier, you had a bit of smudged paint on your face.”

 

“Wait, what?” Damien was frantically trying to rub his face, and Patton waved his arms to tell him to stop. Pat quickly got up and grabbed a paper towel that he moistened and returned to a visibly shaking Damien.

 

“Calm down, dear. You like fine,” Patton gently scrubbed the paint off Damien’s cheeks, trying to help him calm down. Patton offered a soft smile, and Damien stifled a laugh before erupting into a fit of giggles. Patton wasn’t sure what came over him, but he started losing it as well. The pair laughed at nothing in particular for what seemed like an eternity before settling down.

 

“What happened to us, Patton?”

 

And for a brief moment, it seemed as if time stopped. Patton looked directly into Damien’s eyes, and he could see every second that they had spent together racing through his mind, each one hurting more than the last.

 

“Damien,” Patton finally answered, “Distance is too much for me, you know that.”

 

“But how about now, Patton? I’m here now, and I can stay. For you,” Damien’s eyes pleaded with sincerity, and Patton nearly bawled on the spot. Years had gone by, and he had tried his best to forget how he was the happiest with Damien, and now they had the chance to live every moment with one another again.

 

“Damien, I need to think about it for some time.”

 

“And that’s alright. If time is going to change your mind, then I’m more than willing to give you all of it. I just want to try again.”

 

“So do I,” Patton’s voice was barely audible, but it didn’t matter.The two stared for a moment, not sure what to say. Not sure if there was anything to say at all. Damien gently lifted Patton’s chin with his delicate fingers, before embracing his lips in a kiss. Although he was taken by surprise, Patton melted into it, feeling the familiar soft skin on his.

 

Although starting soft and innocent, the kiss grew into a heated passion. They found their way towards the bed, their hands wandering and wanting nothing more than to tug off their clothes. Both were touch starved and aching to feel skin on skin. In spite of the breathy moans and heavy panting being the only noises that both could manage, Deceit was able to whisper something into Patton’s ear.

 

“I love you, Patton.”  
  
And for the first time in years, he was finally able to believe those words from a anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a moNTH WITHOUT UPLOADING SHE COMES BACK WITH A CHAPTER
> 
> hahaha anyways, did any of you understand what logan said? i have a pretty decent understanding of Tagalog, but writing/speaking is not my strong suit, so i relied quite heavily on google translate, so if any of you guys spot mistakes, feel free to tell me! also, my instagram is disabled for some reason right now? i'm not sure why, but it is, so i'm sorry if that was inconvenient in any way. 
> 
> thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed, leaving a comment and or a kudos is appreciated :D
> 
> *TRANSLATIONS (in order that they appeared):  
> \- I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if that happens  
> \- I don't know what to say  
> \- The whole world to me  
> \- You know what I mean!  
> \- Why should I waste my time


	14. Try?

_Roman_

 

Was the whole world playing a giant prank on him? The day had been rough as it is, but now Roman was left to babysit a drunk person in a cape. Out of all the things he thought would be an outcome out of this party, he didn’t expect carrying a pissed off Virgil bridal style up the stairs of his apartment was one of them.

 

“Let me down you bastard!” Virgil struggled, and despite being a whole three inches taller than the man carrying him, Roman wouldn’t let him escape. Roman kept a strong grip on him, as after the past events of the night, he wouldn’t let a tipsy Virgil run off into the night.

 

“Hush up, will you?” It was well past any hour that a functioning being would be alive at, so the yells coming from the dark man below him was certainly going to receive some complaints from neighbors.

 

As Roman fumbled with his keys, he covered Virgil’s mouth in an attempt to muffle the noises from him.

 

With a slam on the shelf behind the door, Roman casually dropped Virgil onto the couch. In his drunken state, Virgil’s attempt to get up was amusing, yet pitiful at the same time.

 

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much,” Virgil raised a finger to the air, and ironically enough, fell onto the floor with a muffled “I’m fine.”

 

“Yeah, sure you are, buddy.”

 

_Logan_

 

The scientist paced his living room in a frantic manner. It had been hours since the party’s end, and Virgil should have arrived home by now. Yet, two of the most beneficial people in his life were currently not answering their phones to somewhat ease Logan’s anxieties. And although he was confident in Virgil being able to take care of himself, he had still felt that it was an odd spur of a decision when he chose to attend the party with Roman. Logan didn’t easily let people in his life, and the Roman figure was rather a suspicious character whom Logan didn’t want to quite trust yet. However, Patton seemed to enjoy being his roommate, so he had to be some sort of trustworthy companion.

 

Patton. Oh dear. What had happened to the man? Logan hadn’t meant to let everything slip as much as it had, or even let it reach whatever it had. Logan could keep a level head about most things, but right now, while the whereabouts of Patton were unknown, his whole body felt so guilt for letting thins get as far as they did.

 

_“Hey there! You have reached my voicemail, so if you would like to leave a message, go ahead and do so after the tone, and I’ll try to get to you as soon as possible!”_

 

The prerecorded voice seemed to mock Logan, and the scientist groaned in frustration. He swiped through his contacts, looking for someone who could possibly know where one or the oth-.

 

Logan smacked his forehead. Why hadn’t he thought of this earlier? He quickly dialed the number that was given to him not so long ago, and thankfully, the person on the other end answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello, Roman. It’s Logan, and I was calling to ask if you happened to know where Patton and or Virgil are.”  
  
“Oh, yeah. So uh, Virgil actually, um, got pretty wasted, so we left early, and now we’re at my apartment. He’s passed out on my couch so I guess he’ll be staying the night?” Roman’s voice trailed off, and Logan nearly yelled into the phone to bring him to his house immediately. But he knew that Virgil was still tough enough to protect himself, despite not being sober.

 

“Fine. If you even do as much as lay a single finger underneath his shirt, I will not hesitate to call the authorities. Anyways, is Patton home with you?”

 

“No, I thought he was at yours?”

 

“Well, we got into a dispute and he ran off, and I just wanted to know if he’s safe. Thank you, Roman.”  
  
“No probs, teach. I’ll make sure to give you a call if Pat comes home.”  
  
And with that, the line went dead.

 

_Roman_

 

Logan’s voice on the phone was intimidating, so Roman became very cautious on how close he was to Virgil, making sure there had been enough room for Jesus between the two of them.

 

“I wanted to have fun tonight, but you had to be all heroic and stop me,” Virgil’s words were slurred, and Roman stifled a laugh at how immature Virgil had been acting.

 

“Hey, I didn’t want to take care of a sweaty, drunk emo, but here I am,” Roman collapsed onto the couch next to Virgil with a thud.

 

Virgil moved in closer, and rested his head upon Roman’s shoulders. And for a moment, Roman thought he saw an angel behind the locks of raven hair. He looked utterly ethereal.

 

“Why did you do it, Virgil?”

 

A thick veil of silence fell upon them.

 

“Because I’m scared,” Virgil’s voice was so soft, Roman wasn’t sure if he had heard him right.  
  
“What?”

 

“What happens after this, Roman? I have one more night before I’m bound to you for God knows how long, and having one more night of fun was all I wanted.” Virgil was now standing and panting/yelling his answer to Roman.  
  
“Were you really having fun though?”

 

“I-O-of course I,” Virgil’s voice was stuttering, and he fell back down onto the couch with his head in his hands, “I don’t know.”

 

“Virgil, even if I can’t prove my innocence, I hope that you know you can change. You’re not that bad of a person, Virgil. I’ll be in my room if you need anything,” With a shake of his head, Roman got up and left.

_Virgil_

  
Virgil had a notorious streak for “fucking shit up” which included nearly every relationship ever. Which is why he knew that this one with Roman was bound to burn from the beginning. He wasn’t able to hold onto anyone, and as much as it stung, Virgil would be lying if he said he didn’t expect it. It was usually easier this way anyways.

 

So he didn’t chase after Roman, despite what (he assumed) both their hearts said.

 

One.

 

Two.

  
Three.

 

And Virgil’s not quite sure how, but he found himself knocking on the door to Roman’s bedroom.

 

“Come in,” A somber and muffled voice called. Virgil walked carefully, examining the room. Quite simple, if Virgil was honest. Tan walls with white trim and a few cracks here and there. Carpeted floors, and popcorn ceilings. A twin bed and a desk with an open laptop were pretty much the only furniture in the room. Despite being a famous superhero, it probably didn’t pay much.

 

“Can I sit?” Virgil asked, and Roman patted a spot next to him on the bed, “I’m sorry, Roman.”  
  
“It’s fine. You’re drunk. I know when you’re not sober, you don’t really act like yourself,” Roman looked to the side, seemingly reminiscing a bittersweet memory.

 

“Well, I’m only _slightly_ tipsy now. So, I want to apologize.”

 

“Apology accepted. Under one condition.”  
  
“Which is?”  
  
“You turn over a new leaf, no matter what when this is over.”

“I can’t make promises, princey.”  
  
“Well can you at least try?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for being patient! kudos and comments are always welcome :)


	15. author's note (oct. 12)

dear readers,

well, it's time for me to address everything that's been going on.

the sanders sides fandom has and always will be like a family to me. it has accepted me when even my own friends have not. when the whole world seemed to turn it's back on me, i could run to instagram and see all my followers telling me i inspired them, and that they loved my art and music. i would read the wonderful comments on my stories, and see people genuinely entertained by my storytelling. when i joined the fandom nearly two years ago, i had no idea how much the community would shape me. 

but all good things must come to an end, right?

i started writing this eight months ago. i planned out the whole story about a month prior, and i was so excited to begin work on it. i was falling in love with superhero AU's, and now i was able to make my own. but as the months went on, there were no more ideas springing up. i had writer's block before, yeah, but this was different. and it was, simply put, that i just lost my passion for it.

i love this story to pieces still, but i love you guys more. but i know i can't continue to publish crappy chapters just for the sake of getting them out there. i didn't want to do that to all of you. you guys were the only reason i have continued to write this book for the last few months. it was becoming a chore to even write one sentence without deleting it and getting bored of it.

i don't want to leave this as the "last farewell" because i know there's still a part of me, lingering, wanting to continue writing these adventures. i still have the original storyline, and when i look at it, i want to start typing again. but i know it's for the best if i take a break for a while. and who knows, maybe in the near future i'll publish another chapter. just know, you guys were what added the spark back into my creative flame, almost as soon as it was going out. you guys mean the heavens and more to me, and i'll miss you for the time being. 

xoxo

callie


End file.
